


Одуванчик

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Secret Relationship, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: - Почему я здесь?- Потому что я так хочу.Это было главной философией их отношений. Тони приходил, когда сам того хотел. Брал то, что ему нужно. И исчезал.Питер убеждал себя, что это всего лишь щепотка острых ощущений, как ему и советовал врач. Но на деле это была трясина, в которой он утопал всё глубже и глубже.- А если я влюблюсь в тебя?- Тогда мне придётся убить тебя, пока этого не сделал кто-то другой.Mafia!AU
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> хотела поставить в название стихи своего любимого Жадана, а фикбук дал мне по жёпе за украинский. пошёл нахуй, фикбук. возьму дохуя строчек и вставлю в текст теперь
> 
> я потратила на эту работу целый день. просто захотела ещё раз погладить свою любовь к Тони-мафиознику-бандиту

_Вони навіть можуть жити в різних містах,  
і в своїх розмовах не торкатися головного._

Питер встретил Тони Старка в тот момент, когда думал, что его жизнь уже окончена. Он был настолько разбит и апатичен, что совсем не против был расстаться с жизнью. У него действительно в кармане куртки завалялось несколько баночек снотворного, и он готов был выпить его ещё утром. Но его остановила вечерняя смена в закусочной. Нед был так добр к нему, помогал, даже когда Питер перехотел себе помогать. Было бы кощунством умереть, не отработав смену. Таблетки ведь никуда не денутся, Питер выпьет их вечером.

Именно тогда, когда надежда и страсть к жизни покинули его окончательно, парень встретился с ним.

Статный мужчина с хмурым лицом и шрамом, пересекающим левую бровь, сидел за крайним столиком вдали от окон и напряжённо оглядывался по сторонам. Питер надеялся, что его напарница Шури подойдёт к мужчине, но она его будто не замечала — обслуживала свои два стола и весело переглядывалась с Лидсом, который был за бармена. Что ж, Питеру пришлось выйти в зал и улыбнуться. Но в его голове всё было не так радостно — он придумывал, как отвертеться от ужина с новой девушкой Неда.

— Добрый вечер, будете что-то заказывать? — он мог бы вложить больше искренности в голос, но ему было плевать. Мужчина вскинул на него карие глаза и прищурился, осматривая с ног до головы. Питера прошибла дрожь от хмурого взгляда, что заставило его замереть. На миг — на один короткий миг — когда тёмные глаза впились ему прямо в душу, апатия, засевшая под коркой, отступила, пропустив на своё место необоснованный страх.

— Кофе, пожалуйста, — миг прервался, Питер еле сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться. Мужчина скупо ухмыльнулся и потерял интерес, опуская взгляд в свой телефон.

Это был не первый клиент, не первый месяц работы здесь, но Питер внезапно почувствовал себя жутко неловко. Ему так не хотелось отрывать мужчину от его дел тупыми вопросами, но он не мог уйти без заказа.

— Какой кофе желаете? — незнакомец отрывается от телефона, сморит на парня снова, будто только вспоминает о его существовании.

— Эспрессо без сахара. Больше ничего не нужно, — Питер кивает и уносит ноги. Он рад уйти из-под хищного взгляда. Мужчина за дальним столиком не сделал ничего такого, но от одного его присутствия у Питера по спине бегут мурашки.

Через каких-то полчаса закусочная закрывается, и Питер рад этому, как никогда. Люди поглядывают на часы и расходятся. Остаётся два занятых стола. За одним из них, будто назло, тот самый пробирающий мужчина, который неспешно потягивал свой кофе и смотрел на часы. Питер поглядывал на него, готовый подойти по первому зову. Отчаянно хотелось уйти и покончить уже с этим.

— Я всё! — Шури отбрасывает свой поднос и ярко улыбается. Питер только с завистью смотрит, как девушка убегает переодеваться. В последние пятнадцать минут почти никто не появляется. А если случаются исключения — один официант вполне может с этим справиться.

— Пит, ты придёшь сегодня? — тихо спрашивает Нед, который начал уборку. На всю закусочную сидит только один загадочный мужчина.

— Извини, Нед, я не могу, назначил собеседование по скайпу на этот вечер, — не моргнув и глазом врёт он, поглядывая на мужчину за столиком. Тот не собирается уходить. До девяти остаётся пять минут.

— Так поздно? — щурится друг, будто чует подвох. Питер готов к этому вопросу. Он только надеется, что Лидс не будет себя винить после того, что он собирается сделать.

— Это работа в Европе, у них как раз раннее утро, — вранье даже не отдаётся горечью на языке.

— Питер, — радостно тянет друг и хлопает его по плечу, — я рад, что ты двигаешься дальше. Тебе здесь не место с твоими мозгами.

Парень только что-то согласное бормочет и садится за стойку. На часах 9, но загадочный мистер не собирается уходить.

— Закроешь закусочную, ладно? Бетти ждёт меня, — бормочет Нед с извиняющейся улыбкой. — И не задерживайся, не пропускай собеседования.

Питер ухмыляется. Да, этого он точно не пропустит.

Нед бросает его, но зато он сам подходит к мужчине за столиком и вежливо напоминает тому о времени. На удивление тот ухмыляется и послушно покидает кафе. Уже через десять минут Питер ставит чистую чашку на место, сбрасывает форму и закрывает закусочную. Он забрасывает ключи сквозь щель, потому что точно знает — он не вернётся.

— Да ты издеваешься, Хэппи, — он слышит холодный голос, когда выруливает из проулка, куда ведёт служебный выход. — Ты нужен мне прямо сейчас.

Питер замирает и выглядывает из-за угла. Мистер, который сидел за дальним столиком, стоит у закрытой двери закусочной и бросает лихорадочные взгляды вокруг.

— Да мне насрать на пробки, ты должен быть здесь через десять минут, иначе ты пожалеешь!

И отбрасывает трубку на асфальт, совершенно не заботясь о её сохранности. Питер уже думает выйти из переулка, будто он не подслушивал этот странный разговор. Но мужчина напрягается всем телом и резко оборачивается:

— Подслушиваешь, одуванчик? — он смотрит парню прямо в глаза, опасно понижая голос. Питер подскакивает и испуганно пялится на мужчину перед собой. Тот выглядит ужасно раздражённым.

— О, извините, я не хотел напугать вас, внезапно появившись из-за угла, — пробормотал Питер, будто не чувствовал странной угрозы и агрессии, с которыми на него смотрели.

— Очень правдоподобно, — усмехается он. — Беги домой, мальчик.

И в тот момент Питеру было бы лучше развернуться и быстро уйти. Всего несколько минут помогли бы ему скрыться от Тони Старка навсегда. Ну, и от жизни скрыться тоже, потому что, если бы в тот вечер Питер попал домой, он бы покончил с этим навсегда.

Но он не ушёл. Он фыркнул и пробормотал себе под нос:

— Очень нужны мне ваши разговоры, — фыркнул он, проходя мимо. — Хэппи, приезжай срочно, ты мне нужен. На месте этого парня я сменил бы имя, — он не ожидал, что его слова возымеют эффект. Просто хотел досадить человеку, из-за которого его самоубийство отложилось на полчаса, и скрыться в ночи. Но не получилось.

— Только очень смелые мальчики хамят мне, — усмехнулся мужчина, схватив проходящего мимо Питера за запястье, и того снова проняло волной страха. — Но ты не смелый, скорее глупый.

Паркер замер слишком близко от лица незнакомого мужчины. Заглянул ему в глаза. И вдруг понял. Чувство опасности было совсем не призрачное, не неуловимое, никак не связанное с необоснованной тревогой, которая иногда посещала Паркера. Незнакомец правда был опасен. Он не выглядел, как бандит, он не тыкал в его лицо пистолетом, он даже не больно сжимал его руку.

Только вот его лицо было жестокой маской, а на воротнике белой рубашки, которая выглядывала из-под застёгнутой кофты, были видны небольшие капли засохшей крови.

Питер напрягается и замирает, на его лице отчётливо проступает испуг, заставляя мужчину жёстко ухмыльнуться.

А потом кое-что внезапно меняется. Внимательные карие глаза соскакивают с лица Питера куда-то ему за спину, и мужчина внезапно напрягается всем телом.

— Чёрт, — шепчет он и совершает рывок, заскакивая в переулок и почему-то уволакивая Питера за собой.

— Что?.. — начинает парень, но его внезапно затыкают, прижимая к кирпичной стене.

— Хочешь жить, одуванчик, тогда помолчи, — выдыхает мужчина, и Питеру бы громко засмеяться и закричать, привлекая внимание. Но мужчина контролирует каждое его движение и закрывает ему рот. — Не хочешь пригласить меня к себе, от греха подальше? — он кивает на дверь закусочной, которую Питер закрыл не так давно, и лихорадочно сдавливает его руку, будто не контролирует свои движения.

Парень моргает несколько раз, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшим на него ощущением реальности. Он чувствует себя донельзя живым, когда слышит гул машины за углом и чувствует опасность и напряжение, исходящее от мужчины.

Незнакомец встряхивает его, ожидая ответа, но больше не говорит. Он словно дышит через раз, пытаясь быть как можно более незаметным.

Паркер качает головой. Карие глаза перед ним вспыхивают бешенством, направленным прямо на него.

— Я оставил ключи внутри. Это моя последняя смена, я уволился, — бормочет он и видит, как раздражённо мужчина сводит брови на переносице.

Гул мотора утихает. Слышно звук открывающейся дверцы и тихие шаги.

— Да чтоб тебя! — шипит мужчина еле слышно. Несколько человек рыскают у переулка. Слышно тихие переговоры, пока громкий голос не разрезает тишину:

— Тут его телефон! — звук отталкиваемого ногой некогда дорогущего девайса.

Питер еле дышит. Он испуганно смотрит на мужчину перед собой, ни черта не понимая. Но жажда жить, которая напрочь покинула его ещё год назад, заставляет страх взметнуться в груди. Что бы сейчас не происходило — ничего хорошего это не сулит.

Незнакомец перед ним что-то соображает несколько секунд, рыская взглядом по переулку. Он принимает решение молниеносно — отрывается от стены и тащит Питера вглубь тупика, зашвыривая его за вонючие мусорные баки, и бросает на него взгляд, полный предупреждения.

А потом, к удивлению Питера, возвращается к предыдущему месту дислокации и замирает, складывая руки на груди. Его тело застывает, будто он зверь, готовый к прыжку. Питер рассматривает силуэт, не понимая, почему он всё ещё трусливо прячется. Он же так хотел этого. Смерть так близко, воздух подворотни пропитан ею. Почему он сжимается за мусорными баками и неуловимо дрожит.

Когда чужая тень мелькает впервые, Питер отрывается от наблюдения и прижимается к грязной кирпичной стене, пытаясь дышать через раз. Парень ждёт, что Тони начнёт переговоры, как в крутых шпионских фильмах, что он узнает множество грязных секретиков незнакомца, а потом убьёт себя, потому что опасные люди не оставят в живых паренька, который слишком много знает.

Но ничего из ожидаемого не происходит.

За гулом шагов сразу слышится выстрел, и Питер ловит пальцами вскрик, готовый вырваться от неожиданности.

— Привет, Тони, как поживаешь? — Питер дрожит всем телом, но он не может сдержать любопытства и выглядывает. Так называемый Тони всё ещё жив, только теперь его силуэт не так уверен из-за пули в бедре. Спина напряжена, руки сжаты в кулаки. Единственное неизменное — голос собранный и совсем не дрожит.

— Тупые разговоры во время перестрелок? Определенно нечто оригинальное и не высмеянное попкультурой, — мужчина пропускает в голос сарказм. Питер только хмурится — с ним он был вон какой серьёзный, а вот со своим убийцей мужчина пошутить решил. — Ещё поболтаем или ты всё-таки попытаешься меня убить?

— Живым ты более ценен, Старк, — фыркает мужчина чуть разозлённо. — Говорят, что за тайны, которые хранятся в твоей голове, можно выручить целое состояние.

— Говорят, — согласно кивнул мужчина. — Только проверить не получится.

— Я ничего не скажу, да, Старк? Песня старая, как мир, — преступник веселится. — Джон, ну где ты там? — кидает он, поворачивая голову к свету фонаря, который висит аккурат над входом в закусочную.

Ответа нет несколько секунд. Мужчина с пистолетом напрягается и выглядит потерянным.

Его опасения оказываются совсем не напрасными.

Обстановка меняется слишком быстро. Снова. За пределами переулка слышится рёв мотора, и по лицу преступника видно, что всё идёт не по плану, когда звучит серия выстрелов, и машина уносится вперёд с мертвецом за рулём. Но мужчина не успевает никак отреагировать, потому что следующая пуля дырявит его грудь, и он падает на землю за считанные секунды.

— Тебя, блядь, только за смертью посылать, Хэппи, — рычит Старк и опирается на предложенное плечо мужчины, который мгновенно оказывается рядом.

— Сделка сорвалась неожиданно, босс, я приехал, как только смог, — пыхтит мужчина. Его лицо красное и он тяжело дышит, будто бы бежал сюда последние несколько кварталов. — Что пошло не так?

— Подожди, — хрипит мужчина, не давая себя увести, — у нас лишние уши.

Только тогда Питер понимает, что о нём не забыли, и стоит показаться, чтобы тоже отхватить пулю в грудь. Он вылезает из своего угла и чувствует, как от него несёт помойкой.

Он должен был закончить этот вечер не так. Но он стоит перед двумя преступниками в окружении нескольких трупов и отчаянно думает, что Нед расстроится, если утром найдёт его труп прямо под дверью своей закусочной.

И с того момента всё в жизни Питера пошло совсем не по плану.

***

_Але ті слова, які він їй пише в листах,  
вона читає так, ніби їх не було до нього. _

Пресловутое «не по плану» заключалось в первую очередь в том, что он-то и жить дальше не планировал. Но страшный мрачный Тони Старк ворвался в его жизнь, и вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой и совершить задуманное, Питер косо-криво достал ключи от закусочной из-под двери, впустил истекающего кровью мужчину в каморку, в которой жил сразу после смерти родителей, и смиренно достал аптечку.

Парень не понимал, что он делает и почему помогает этим плохим парням. Мог же элементарно вызвать копов.

— Сейчас будет больно, — предупреждает он, прежде чем начать дезинфицировать рану, но получает только иронично поднятые брови. Тони Старк как принял эту пулю без единого звука, так и все сопутствующие процедуры вытерпел без жалоб.

Питера мутило от одного представления о том, как в соседней пыльной комнате необычайно хмурый Хэппи без элементарных лекарств достаёт пулю из человека.

— Ты выглядишь даже хуже, чем я, — только бросил мужчина и откинулся на небольшом матрасе. На его губах сияла ухмылка, но лицо было бледным и измученным.

— Вы почти наверняка занесли инфекцию в кровь, — фыркнул парень, поставив перед Старком воду. Тот только отмахнулся и затих. Питер от нечего делать сел рядом, словно караулил у постели умирающего.

Хэппи покинул их — ушёл искать пути отхода, оставив своего босса наедине с пистолетом и Питером.

— Как тебя зовут, наивное летнее дитя? — пробормотал мужчина. Его брови хмурились, а зубы были стиснуты. Питер даже не мог представить, как это было больно, но лекарств мужчина из его рук не взял. Он-то и на воду согласился только с условием, что та будет закрыта и нетронута. Старк явно близко дружил с паранойей.

— Питер, — ответил он, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Ему хотелось сбежать поскорее, но не от Тони с его хмурым помощником, а от волнами накатывающего чувства реальности, от которого он отвык за последний год. Подумать только: стоило увидеть несколько смертей — и он сам перестал ощущать себя мёртвым.

Разговор как-то не клеится. Питер понятия не имеет, что в таких случаях говорят, а мужчина теряет к нему интерес. Парень мог бы сыпать вопросами, ему было интересно, свидетелем чего он стал, но рисковать как-то не хотелось. Судя по цвету лица мужчины перед ним, пуля в теле — совсем неприятное ощущение.

Парень греет руки в карманах куртки и кусает губы. Когда уже придёт этот невероятно радостный телохранитель и заберёт своего босса, возможно, оставив Питеру пулю в голове?

Из-за нервных телодвижений и в силу природной неуклюжести, парень дёргается от вспышки фар за окном, и роняет из кармана одну из баночек снотворного. Он пытается подхватить её, но та катится под кровать с тихим стуком.

Только задремавший на постели мужчина подрывается и хватается за пистолет, тут же наводя на парня дуло. Питера от шока подбрасывает на месте, он поднимает руки и впервые за долгое время чувствует, как страх вышибает из головы всё остальное. Первобытный инстинкт окутывает его с головой. Парень глубоко вдыхает и чувствует себя так, будто это первый глоток воздуха за прошедший год.

Легкая дымка спадает с глаз.

Прошлое мгновенно исчезает и не омрачает его «здесь и сейчас».

Жить хочется неимоверно.

— Господи, одуванчик, — вздыхает мужчина и опускает оружие. Он трёт переносицу и смотрит с осуждением, будто это не он только что пистолетом размахивал, — ты точно до утра дожить не планируешь.

Питер еле удерживается от кивка. Только бормочет извинения и лезет под кровать за снотворным. Его потряхивает от только что пережитого, поэтому достать баночку сложно. Он наполовину исчезает под кроватью. В спину упирается хлипкий деревянный каркас, Питер осторожничает, потому что вместо ножек у его постели — четыре стопки книг.

Когда по пустой закусочной разносятся звуки шагов, Старк снова реагирует мгновенно. Он садится слишком быстро для раненого и запихивает Питера здоровой ногой под кровать.

— Сиди тихо, — командует он, пока Питер подгибает ноги и морщится от болезненного удара по копчику.

— Машина ждёт, босс, — Хэппи заглядывает в комнатку. Питер выдыхает с облегчением, но ноги Старка всё ещё перегораживают ему выход. — Нужно уходить.

— Наконец-то, — в голосе Старка сталь. Минуту назад он был намного мягче, но сейчас…

— Где мальчишка? — спрашивает Хэппи, и Питер решает прекратить свои поползновения к выходу.

— Сбежал, — мужчина поднимается и опирается на предложенное плечо. — Свяжись с Пеппер. Мне нужен врач и голова Хаммера. Лучше в обратном порядке.

— А как же парень? Его надо убрать, он видел слишком много, — Питер сжимает кулаки и дышит через раз.

— Чёрт возьми, Хэппи, — шипит мужчина и мгновенно становится злым. Он легко отталкивает своего телохранителя и выходит из комнаты сам, совершенно не выдавая дискомфорта. — Это твоё дело — ловить детей. Если думаешь, что парень настолько глуп, чтобы появится здесь, то можешь приехать за ним в свой выходной.

— У меня нет выходных, — слышит Питер уже из-за закрытой двери. Шаги отдаляются, а потом дверь закусочной хлопает, и парень растекается по грязному полу каморки, задыхаясь от чистого кристального страха.

Да. Жить хочется, как никогда раньше.

***

_Вона ненавидить все, що він їй говорив,  
себто, ненавидить взагалі усе, що може згадати. _

Когда Питер впервые встретил Старка, то собирался подводить свою жизнь к концу. Когда они встретились в следующий раз, всё получилось наоборот.

Питер очень хотел жить, но думал, что это конец.

Стоило ожидать, что рано или поздно его спокойный уклад жизни разрушится. Он уже месяц работал на новой работе, снимал квартиру получше, чем у него была, и больше не появлялся в радиусе километра от закусочной Неда.

Когда Питер кратко и завуалированно пересказал своему психологу события того вечера, добрый мужчина в очках без стёкол пожал плечами и сказал, что смертельная опасность часто заставляет людей менять восприятие жизни.

Паркер не зацикливался. Он снова обретал вкус к жизни. Сначала прежнее ощущение реальности приходило осторожно, иногда вспыхивая яркими красками от хороших или плохих событий. Потом он начал радоваться мелочам. Когда Питер впервые почувствовал радость от хорошего разговора и вкусной чашки кофе, он замер и думал об этом вечер. Это было невероятно.

Эмоции, которые он раньше воспринимал, как должное, теперь казались ему невероятным фейерверком ощущений.

И вот в тот день, когда Питер впервые засмотрелся на девушку, подумывая, что он мог бы влюбиться в неё, всё снова пошло наперекосяк.

Первое, что он заметил — дверь в его квартиру была открыта. Питер сразу понял, что происходит, и захотел сбежать. Конечно, у него не получилось.

Дверь распахнулась, и у Питера почти ноги подкосились, когда он посмотрел на мужчину перед собой. Тони Старк выглядел так же элегантно, как и в их первую встречу. Только теперь он был в дорогущем пиджаке, рубашка не была испачкана в крови, а нога — не прострелена.

— Привет, одуванчик, — усмехнулся мужчина, пропуская парня в его же квартиру. Питер сглотнул и прошёл вглубь, сбрасывая куртку на ходу.

— Что вы тут делаете?..

Глупый вопрос, нарушающий правила, которые Питер тогда ещё не знал, зато позже вывел и выучил в совершенстве.

Тони Старк не отвечал на вопросы. Тони Старк никому не доверял. Тони Старк не терпел предательств.

Тони Старк не разрешал говорить с ним на равных. Почти никому.

Позже, когда Питер увяз в мужчине по уши, он очень жалел о том вечере, с которого всё началось. Стоило попытаться выставить мужчину прочь, даже если за подобное геройство он получил бы пулю в лоб. Но тогда Питер был слишком напуган. А позже — слишком влюблён.

— Вы не убили меня. Почему? — мужчина прятал эмоции за чашкой чая и тёмными очками. Питер поражался, что он видит в полумраке, но, видимо, аксессуар был важен.

— Я думал, ты сам справишься. — пожал плечами мужчина. — Стабильные хорошие мальчики не носят с собой аптечный запас снотворного.

Это было игрой. Они задавали друг другу вопросы за чашкой чая. И каждый получал ответ. Питер, как идиот, выливал всё самое сокровенное, а Тони мастерски уходил от ответа. Так можно описать все их отношения.

На вторую встречу Старк пришёл к нему с бутылкой виски и пистолетом.

На третью — уволок Питера в машину и повёз в свой шикарный особняк. За рулём сидел мужчина, с которым они раньше не виделись. И тогда Питер понял, что у него есть привилегии. Потому что водителю Тони и десятка слов не сказал, а на глупый вопрос рявкнул так, что у Паркера колени задрожали. Он называл мужчину Стивом. На правах, которые Питер разглядел на торпеде, значилось имя Джеймс.

— А где Хэппи? — спросил Питер тогда и получил два колючих взгляда — один прямо в глаза, другой через зеркало.

— Не волнуйся об этом, парень, — Питер поморщился. Тони не назвал его дурацким прозвищем, хотя наедине делал это постоянно. — У него выходной.

«У меня нет выходных».

Лучше бы Питер тогда спросил, что происходит. Но ему было не до этого.

Он влюблялся. Нашёл в кого, ясно же, что Тони Старк — жестокий убийца, отличный манипулятор, который мог найти выгоду где угодно. Но с Питером всё было по-другому. Ну, он верил в это.

В третий вечер просто Тони и на «ты» прижимал его обнажённого к окну в своей спальне, а Питер терялся в горячих поцелуях и целом ворохе ощущений.

— Что это значит? — он всё ещё задавал вопросы, потому что иногда он получал на них ответы.

— Ничего, — обнажённый мужчина лежал рядом и дремал, когда неожиданный вопрос заставил его приоткрыть глаза.

— Тогда почему я здесь? — Питер не удивился. Возможно, ему было неприятно, но ответ был совсем не неожиданным.

— Потому что я так хочу.

Это было главной философией их отношений. Тони приходил, когда сам того хотел. Брал то, что ему нужно. И исчезал.

Питер убеждал себя, что это всего лишь щепотка острых ощущений, как ему и советовал врач. Но на деле это была трясина, в которой он утопал всё глубже и глубже.

— А если я влюблюсь в тебя? — спрашивал он, пока кормил Тони с утра в своей квартирке.

— Тогда мне придётся убить тебя, пока этого не сделал кто-то другой, — пожал плечами мужчина, благодарно принимая тарелку. Питер не вздрогнул. Тони мог убить его в самую первую встречу, но не сделал этого. Он врёт. Строит из себя опасного дядьку. Сейчас он переведёт тему, и их беззаботное утро продолжится.

— Почему ты живёшь не в доме? — спрашивает мужчина, отправляя в рот кусочек бекона. Питер закашливается и поднимает испуганный взгляд.

— Это не мой дом, — он отпивает чай под ироничным взглядом. Конечно, Старк знал всё о нём.

— Значит, документы врут? — мужчина вздёргивает брови и продолжает допрос, хотя обычно не затрагивал эту тему.

— Нет, не врут, — парень сникает. Становится таким, как в их первую встречу. — Это дом моей семьи. Слишком много воспоминаний. Я думал сделать ремонт и сдать его, но у меня нет денег.

— Значит, это из-за твоей семьи, да? — мальчишка вздрагивает. Старк продолжает непринужденно есть, будто не замечает, как его любовник побледнел и спрятал взгляд.

— Тони, давай… — мягко заговорил Паркер, пытаясь отступить, но кто ему позволит? Если Старк чего-то хочет, он этого добивается.

— Ты хотел умереть из-за своей семьи, да? — давит мужчина и сверкает тем взглядом, которым одёргивает своих подчинённых. Только Питер не боится — смотрит с вызовом. Старк только щурится на то, какой же этот мальчишка глупый.

— Их убили в том доме: маму, папу, Морган. Я не буду там жить, — парень повышает голос и отбрасывает вилку.

— Кажется, я спрашивал не об этом, — мужчина отзеркалил его действие и вилка со звоном упала под стол. Парень вздрогнул. Тони умел быть грозным, когда хотел. Даже для Питера, увязшего в нём по уши.

Парень не отвечает и отворачивается. Он смотрит в окно и сжимает в руках хрупкий пластик, прижимаясь лбом к стеклу. Кровавые картинки мелькают в голове. Он пытается отбросить их, но дышать становится всё тяжелее, а руки начинают дрожать. Он не хотел об этом вспоминать. Он не хотел, вернувшись с ночёвки у друга, найти всю свою семью мёртвой.

— Тише, — большие руки обхватывают его за плечи, обнимают, прижимают к сильной груди. Питера это будто заземляет. Он смаргивает слезы и ощущает тихое дыхание на виске, — все в порядке.

Старк не извиняется. Но Питеру его осторожные касания говорят больше, чем другие слова. Парень немного расслабляется и поглаживает большие ладони, давая понять, что он в порядке.

— Отдай мне таблетки, — тихий шёпот у самого уха заставляет парня обернуться. Он не сбрасывает с себя тёплые руки, и те перемещаются на его талию, пока Питер удивлённо смотрит на мужчину снизу вверх.

— Я их выкинул, — голос хрипит от непролитых слёз. Тони хмурится и мягко вытирает его щёки. У парня от этого заботливого жеста в груди теплеет.

— Ты врёшь, — также тихо говорит Тони и немного его отстраняет. — Отдай.

У Питера не остаётся выбора. Он на секунду отводит взгляд, глубоко вздыхает и послушно кивает. Ему интересно, что Тони собирается сделать. Любопытство снова подталкивает его в спину, и он достаёт из шкафчика три одинаковые баночки.

Пока Тони высыпает таблетки в раковину прямо под струю тёплой воды, Питер подрагивает, обнимая себя за плечи. На его глазах слёзы. Хочется разрыдаться, от того, сколько, оказывается, в этом жестоком мужчине заботы.

Это тёплое ощущение поселяется в груди Питера и больше не исчезает. Парень улыбается, таская с собой хрупкое умиротворение, всё никак не в состоянии идентифицировать это странное чувство. Оно не исчезает, как все остальные накатывающие волнами эмоции. Оно рядом постоянно, даже когда наступают трудные дни, и Питер снова не может заставить себя встать с постели.

На то, чтобы разобраться в себе, у Питера уходит почти месяц. Всё это время он с мужчиной регулярно видится. Чаще у Питера или у Тони — они принципиально избегают людных мест. Парня греет то, что Тони не хочет подставлять его, он не втравливает Питера в свой опасный мир. Об этом Паркер вспоминает, когда видит несколько синяков на теле мужчины.

— Они уже мертвы, одуванчик, — бормочет он и, вплетая пальцы в растрёпанные кудри, глубоко целует парня. Тот мягко оглаживает синяки и дрожит от ласки. Как этот мужчина — его мужчина — мог его обидеть? Непонятно. Питер верил, что ему сил не хватит.

В тот же вечер он убедился в обратном.

Они были в новом доме Питера. Тони просто купил его, приказал перевезти вещи и поставил парня перед фактом. Тот только улыбнулся и поцеловал мужчину. Питеру нравился просторный дом, обставленный дорогой техникой, а ещё дружелюбные соседи и даже маленький сад. Как только потеплеет, он займётся его обустройством.

Он как раз рассматривал просторный задний двор. Рассветное солнце начинало отогревать землю. Рядом спал Тони, а вот ненормально счастливый Питер не мог почему-то и глаз сомкнуть. Он счастливо вздыхал и думал о чём-то своём, даже не замечая, как за ним следят из-под ресниц.

Когда солнце стало пробираться к его лицу, Питер недовольно отвернулся от окна и удобно устроил свою голову у Тони на плече. Пробежал хрупкими пальцами по израненной шрамами груди и вздохнул. Чёрт. Кто мог причинять Тони боль? Почему он стал таким? Они никогда не говорили об этом, Питер подозревал, что лезть — опасно.

Ненормально огромная волна того самого чувства поднимается в груди, и Питер понимает. Наконец до него доходит, что он чувствует, и он не может сдержаться, давая название этому тёплому в своей груди.

— Я люблю тебя, Тони, — бормочет он и смотрит в пустоту. Пустота смотрит на него в ответ глубокими карими глазами. А потом опора пропадает, и Питер валится на кровать, ошарашенно смотря на вскочившего Старка.

— Что такое? — мужчина перед ним напряжён. Он соскакивает на пол и смотрит на Питера с недоверчивым злым огоньком в глазах. Питер пытается подойти, наступая на кровать, но мужчина властно вскидывает руку и останавливает его. Затем подхватывает свою одежду и неспешно начинает одеваться, осматривая себя в большом зеркале.

— Тони! — Питер растерянно смотрит в спину мужчины и сглатывает. Подходит снова под внимательным взглядом карих глаз.

— Я предупреждал тебя, одуванчик, — жёстко говорит мужчина. Он говорил таким тоном очень часто, но с Питером — почти никогда. — Я ухожу.

— Что? — Питер фыркает, в неверии смотря на мужчину. Он немного шокирован такой резкой переменой. — Ты серьёзно?

— Более чем, Питер. Я не бросаю слов на ветер.

— Ты говорил, что убьёшь меня, — он не может сдержать язвительности. Тони как раз застегнул последнюю пуговицу рубашки, удивлённо взглянув на парня за собой. — Что, слабо?

Питер откровенно хамит. Тони хмыкает и поворачивается, вглядываясь в наглое лицо парня напротив.

— Скажи ещё, что ты не чувствуешь ко мне того же, — нахально бросает парень. Мужчина кривится, и злость прокатывается по его лицу. Питер ошарашено хватается за щеку, которую обжигает ударом. Тони очень быстр, но рука у него тяжелая. У Питера ноги подкашиваются, но Старк хватает его за волосы и удерживает на месте, приближаясь к испуганному лицу. Его глаза опасно сужены, а зубы сжаты.

— Ты забыл, с кем говоришь, одуванчик, — когда крепкая хватка исчезает, Питер оседает на кровать. Тони стоит над сжавшимся мальчиком и смотрит, как спесь медленно покидает его. — Я бы убил тебя, — медленно протягивает он, складывая ядовитые слова в колючие предложения, — если бы чувствовал к тебе хоть что-то.

Он добивает словами мягко и уверенно. Будто Питеру удара было недостаточно.

Мужчина подхватывает пиджак со стула и выходит, даже не оглядываясь. Парень слышит, как дверь захлопывается за Старком, и давит всхлипы в груди.

Он должен быть сильнее этого, но то тёплое чувство в груди внезапно осыпается ему на голову, придавливая обломками. Питер захлёбывается воздухом и чувствует, как мир вокруг снова сереет.

***

_Все, що він робить, він робить щоразу так,  
аби вона розуміла, що він це робить для неї._

Третий раз Тони Старк появляется в его жизни, когда Питер окончательно уверяется в своей ненависти к оному.

Мужчина обнаруживается на заднем дворе его дома — сидит на лавке среди недавно посаженых цветов и пьёт чай из своей любимой чашки.

Питер видит его в окно и замирает, думая о том, что у него однозначно галлюцинации. Но Старк не растворяется, наоборот — поднимается с места и заходит в дом, находя нервного Питера на кухне.

Тот наливает виски в гранёный стакан. Непривычно видеть Питера, который напрягается от его присутствия, а не радостно льнёт и тепло улыбается. Но Старк сам сделал всё, чтобы так было.

— Чего тебе нужно? — Питер смотрит исподлобья. Он много раз хотел, чтобы Тони вернулся. Тогда, месяц назад, когда он прятался дома из-за депрессии и побитого лица, он звонил снова и снова и готов был просить о прощении. Старк ушёл и будто весь свет из его жизни забрал и даже пути к отступлению отрезал, смыв их в канализацию его старой квартиры.

— Ты не очень гостеприимен, — конечно, он не отвечает на вопрос. Тогда Питер уже не был так ослеплённо влюблённым. Он вывел те самые правила и добавил ещё одно, пятое.

Не влюбляться в Тони Старка.

В этом пункте он ужасно облажался.

— Я не рад тебе, — отрезает парень. Даже после того удара, он не боялся. Ему было всё равно. Он работал над тем, чтобы ему выписали сильное снотворное. Не то что бы он был настроен серьёзно, но Питеру было спокойнее знать, что у него есть пути отхода. И вот сейчас Старк разглядывал то самое направление и хмурился, а затем поднял вопросительный взгляд на Питера и сжал документ в руке.

— Не опять, а снова, да, одуванчик? — Питера это выбесило. Он зло посмотрел на мужчину и опрокинул в себя алкоголь одним глотком. Пить он не умел, поэтому закашлялся под снисходительным взглядом.

— Зачем ты здесь? — громче повторил парень и стукнул стаканом по столу.

Тони так и не дал ответ. И выпроводить себя не дал. Только перехватил проходящего мимо Питера, дёрнул на свои колени и поцеловал так, что у парня голова пошла кругом, а самообладание напрочь выветрилось.

— Так вот, что тебе нужно, — ухмыльнулся парень. Он тяжело дышал и подставил шею под колючие поцелуи, прижимаясь к мужчине посильнее.

— А ты думал, я прибежал к тебе с кольцом и извинениями? — за язвительностью последовал укус. Питер тихо всхлипнул. Он уговаривал себя оттолкнуть мужчину, но не смог. Только подставился ещё сильнее и сжал в кулаках белоснежную рубашку. Ну его к чёрту. Ему нужен Тони. Тони нужен секс. Пусть будет так, Питер сможет собрать себя по кускам после этого.

И Тони снова стал приходить. Намного реже, раз в неделю, но он давал о себе знать. Питер встречал его почти без одежды, падал в горячие руки и ломал голову, почему Тони раз за разом возвращался.

И с каждым разом, с каждой горячей ночью Питер готовился к тому, что всё это в конце концов прекратится. И у него не останется даже того минимума, что был сейчас. Он представлял, как однажды Тони не появится. Найдёт ему замену.

Однажды он даже набрался смелости и спросил, но Старк сделал вид, что не слышит. Питер больше не был наивным мальчиком. Он всё понял.

Поэтому, когда Тони не появился в назначенное время, парень мог только упасть на кровать и бесцельно ловить пальцами всхлипы, хотя никто бы его не услышал.

Он не слышал о Тони ничего две недели. Ни слуху, ни духу. Он пытался звонить, но телефон был отключён, а больше никаких средств связи у Питера и не было. Парень мог только тоскливо смотреть в окно по вечерам и перебирать в руке когда-то забытый Тони перстень.

Ещё через неделю Питер увидел силуэт на своём крыльце и бросился к нему почти в припрыжку. Но приблизившись, он понял, что это не Тони. Человек был выше и намного шире. Питер уже хотел сбежать, но мужчина обернулся, и Питер узнал в нём Джеймса-Стива и напрягся.

Он впустил мужчину в дом, не задумываясь, и смотрел на него в ожидании, пока тот наконец заговорит.

— Питер, когда ты в последний раз видел босса? — напряжённо спросил он и парень тоже напрягся. Не нравилось ему всё это.

— Ты же привозил его ко мне несколько недель назад. — напомнил Питер, вцепившись в чашку чая. Джеймс посмотрел на него долгим удивлённым взглядом.

— Старк всегда ездил к тебе один. Никто не знал, где ты живёшь, — нахмурился мужчина и избегал взгляда Питера. — Дело в том, что Тони исчез неделю назад. Скорее всего он мёртв, Питер.

Парень оторвался от чашки и лихорадочно посмотрел в глаза напротив, пытаясь уличить его во вранье. Но Джеймс только посмотрел с сочувствием и опустил глаза в чашку.

— Где Тони? — переспросил Питер и его голос сорвался от ужаса. Мужчина перед ним будто говорил на незнакомом языке. Потому что Питер его не понимал. Его захлестнула волна отчаяния, ведь человек напротив не спешил опровергать свои слова.

— Мне жаль, Питер, — у парня в ушах зашумело. Ему хотелось, чтобы мужчина оставил его, потому что болезненный спазм уже сжимал горло, и он не хотел разводить сопли при незнакомом.

Чёрт. Тони мёртв? Он ушёл?

И забрал с собой надежды Питера на ответные чувства. И даже сраные таблетки.

— Тони оставил распоряжения на твой счёт. Ну, если что-нибудь случится, — продолжил мужчина. Питер сфокусировался на водителе снова. На миг переживания захлестнули парня так сильно, что он забыл о чужом присутствии. — Я должен увезти тебя в безопасное место, пока всё не наладится, — парень кивнул, совсем не задумываясь. — Питер, эй, ты слышишь?

Питер не хотел слышать. Он почувствовал, как слёзы всё-таки набегают на глаза и судорожно всхлипнул. Джеймс положил ему руку на плечо и утешительно сжал.

— Нам нужно идти, Питер. Ради Тони. Оставь телефон здесь, нас могут отследить. Это всего на пару дней, — его осторожно подняли и повели за плечи к двери. 

Питер продолжает всхлипывать, пытаясь прийти в себя. Но у него не получается. Поэтому он позволяет уводить себя, наплевав на ключи и остальные вещи.

Неважно. Важно, что Тони больше нет.

— Всё будет хорошо, — утешает Джеймс, прикрывая за собой дверь. — Тони хотел, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Он любил тебя, — мужчина будто прицельно бьёт в больное место и ведёт его к чёрной машине. Но вдруг Питер улавливает несоответствие. Тони, который пытается спрятать его — обычная вещь. Старк несколько раз спасал ему жизнь, это было в его стиле.

Но Тони не говорил, что любит его. Ни разу. Тем более трудно было представить, чтобы Тони говорил о таком кому-то типа Джеймса, на которого он даже смотрел, как на мусор.

Питер замирает среди дорожки и смотрит на мужчину.

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает он. Мыслительный процесс запускается, и единственная мысль — нужно бежать. Что-то не так.

«Он любил тебя».

Ага, как же. Даже если бы Тони что-то к нему чувствовал, он не смог бы признаться в этом даже себе. Не то, что Стиву-Джеймсу.

— Нужно спешить, Питер, — мужчина тянет его за плечи, но парень упирается и смотрит подозрительно.

— Куда мы едем? — Джеймс раздражённо сжимает губы. — Ты соврал мне, да?

Мужчина перед ним не понимает, что Питер раскусил его враньё, он списывает вопросы на ещё один виток истерики и снова мягко подталкивает Питера в спину. Наверное это и помогает парню вырваться и броситься назад к дому.

Питер рывком распахивает дверь под мелодию его трезвонящего телефона. Он уже знает, кто звонит, но парень не успевает больше ничего предпринять — Джеймс настигает его и силой выволакивает наружу, зажимая рвущемуся Питеру рот.

— Тихо ты, — парень кусается, но его усилия даже не замечают. Джеймс встряхивает парня, пытаясь усмирить. Из машины к нему спешит ещё один человек, и тоже хватает Питера.

Парень понимает, что попал. Сейчас его вывезут прочь, и никто его больше не найдёт. Чертовщина какая-то. А Паркер ведь даже не знал, будет ли его кто-то искать: жив ли Тони, а если жив, то будет ли ему до этого дело?

И когда Паркер уже прощается с жизнью, когда его почти впихивают в тёмный салон, слышится бешеный рёв мотора, а затем громкий визг тормозов. В чёрную машину врезаются и клубок из трёх человек отлетает прочь. Питер освобождается от крепких рук и катится по газону, больно встречаясь с землей. В ушах звенит, по всему телу растекается боль и Питер почти теряет сознание.

Звуки выстрелов буквально оглушают. Парень ничего вокруг не видит, слабо ориентируется в пространстве. Но всё равно пытается отползти подальше от источника звука. Так длится пока крепкие руки снова не хватают его за порядком потрёпанные запястья. 

— Нет! — бормочет оглушённый парень и пытается отползти. — Не надо, отпустите.

— Тише, — он слышит знакомый шёпот и пытается сфокусировать плывущий взгляд, — Питер, это я, я не причиню тебе вред.

Первое, что он видит — Тони. Его лицо в нескольких сантиметрах, так близко, что это кажется чудесным сном. Питер перестаёт бороться и позволяет поднять себя на руки. И когда ему больше не нужно спасаться, когда крепкие руки позволяют почувствовать себя безопасно, он отпускает себя и наконец отключается.

***

_Тому що для нього найгіршим з усіх терзань,  
миттю, коли починались усі його біди,  
завжди було проводжати її на нічний вокзал,  
до останнього сподіваючись, що вона не поїде._

Питер был чертовски неподходящим для того, чтобы смывать с него грязь и обрабатывать раны, которые остались после встречи парня с землей. Старк пытался действовать бережно, чтобы не разбудить мальчика. Судя по шишке на голове, его пробуждение не будет радостным отнюдь.

— Здесь безопасно, босс, — Хэппи показывается в комнате и с беспокойством смотрит на парня. У Хогана потрёпанный вид и пол-лица сожжено, но он всё равно печётся о безопасности Тони больше, чем о себе.

— Иди отдохни, Хэпп, — Старк чувствует себя чертовски мягким, когда смотрит мужчине прямо в глаза и ухмыляется. — Выглядишь неважно.

— Зря ты так к нему привязался, — выдохнул мужчина, не двигаясь с места. Старк только саркастично брови вздергивает в жесте «а-то-я-не-знал», но не рявкает на друга. Хэппи с ним годы, как и Пеппер. Они единственные (плюс Питер) не боятся говорить с ним на равных. Они единственные никогда не предавали. — Ты должен был дать мне убить его.

— Ты знал, что он не сбежал тогда? — ухмыляется Старк и не дожидается ответа. Старый-добрый Хэппи. — Всё будет хорошо, я справлюсь с этим, — говорит он как можно уверенней и достаёт из спутанной прически несколько травинок.

— Лучше тебе не влюбляться, Старк. Иначе это плохо закончится, — вздыхает мужчина и переминается с ноги на ногу. Хэппи нужен врач. Старк так и не узнал, что с ним происходило, пока его держали в плену.

— Скажи это Мэй Хоган, друг, — фыркает мужчина. Хэппи напрягается. Тони только головой качает, показывая, что всё нормально. В их мире не принято было открывать друг другу слабости, но Старк не знал, что Хогану надо было сделать, чтобы он действительно разозлился на него. Это не предателя Барнса расстрелять прямо среди лужайки.

Хэппи сверлит его спину ещё несколько минут. Тони за это время заканчивает с Питером и делает несколько звонков. Уж слишком часто за последнее время его пытаются достать, Старку в принципе не привыкать, но он не собирается оставлять выпады без ответа.

Посмотрим, как Хаммеру понравится бомба в сердце его компании.

— Ты привяжешься, потом о нём все узнают, потом убьют, а ты будешь корить себя всю жизнь, — бормочет Хэппи и получает по-настоящему колючий взгляд. — Да, Тони, это так. Я берегу Мэй который год, потому что я всего лишь твой помощник. Ты у нас главный, все шишки летят в тебя.

— Я сказал тебе отдыхать, — несдержанно рычит Старк, кидая злой взгляд из-за плеча. Хоган умный, сразу понимает, что на сегодня лимит терпения Тони исчерпан. Старк хоть и его друг, но всё ещё опасен до чёртиков для всех, включая этого мальчишку.

— Я понял, босс. Вы знаете, где я, если понадоблюсь, — он прихрамывая выходит, и Тони кидает сообщение своему врачу, пока не забыл. Беннер должен появиться в течении нескольких часов, поэтому Старк может хоть немного отдохнуть.

Он честно хочет оставить мальчика одного и уйти в другую комнату, но на пороге Тони замирает и резко возвращается. Он не сможет уснуть, если рядом не будет Питера, если он не будет знать, что Питер в безопасности.

— Угораздило же, — бормочет мужчина и возвращается. Вот тебе на. Он всего лишь хотел развлечься с симпатичным мальчишкой несколько вечеров, а его вон как угораздило.

Хэппи считал это глупым, но Тони всегда подбирал любовников особенно — кроме того, что они должны быть надежными людьми, которые не воткнут вилку Тони между рёбер прямо в постели, он любил интересных людей. Докторские степени, увлекательные хобби, богатый жизненный опыт, душещипательные истории — из половых партнёров Тони можно было собрать замечательный кружок по интересам, в котором никогда не бывает скучно.

Поэтому он и решил заглянуть к Питеру. Помимо личной драмы, у парня была запущенная менталка и море нерастраченного потенциала. Тони стало интересно — он узнал адрес и приехал.

Обычно это длилось неделю или что-то около того. Днём Тони работал, а вечера проводил со своим новым увлечением. Обычно этого времени хватало, чтобы насытиться.

Это было надёжно. Это всегда работало, это не сулило лишнего риска. Это было комфортно для самого Тони. Было. Пока не появился Питер.

Старк приезжал к нему на вторую неделю, что иногда случалось и с другими, и на третью, что уже походило на исключение, но всё ещё не было чем-то из ряда вон. Просто парнишка был до чёртиков притягательным. О нём хотелось заботиться.

Только спустя месяц Тони стал понимать, что что-то не так. Он не просто ездил к Питеру развлечься. Он ждал встречи, ему нравилось следить за светлым парнем рядом. Иногда он мог долго наблюдать, как Паркер занимается своими делами. Читает или общается с друзьями.

Питер всегда улыбался. Даже делая элементарные вещи, парень светился, словно солнце. Тони думал, что будет наблюдать за саморазрушением, а Питер выбрался из бездны, упорно работал и заряжал Тони позитивом. И когда одним утром за завтраком Старк вспомнил потухшие глаза того парня, который таскал с собой таблетки, он еле сдержал дрожь. Хотелось отобрать снотворное, от которого парень даже не избавился.

Но с Питером нельзя было так. Он реагировал на приказы резкостью даже несмотря на то, что знал, какой Тони опасный человек. Поэтому пришлось хитрить. Когда он смотрел, как исчезают в воде таблетки, он подумал о том, что осторожные отношения ему не помешают. В конце концов, такого с ним ещё не случалось. Он не привяжется. Просто изучит этого парня получше.

Поэтому он купил Питеру дом, оснащённый лучшей сигнализацией, напиханный жучками и камерами, и успокоил свою совесть.

И какое-то время это правда работало. Хэппи, который мог бы закатить глаза и указать на его глупость, бесследно исчез, Пеппер была слишком романтична. Она по сути руководила его делами, но никто не знал о её существовании. Поэтому Пеппер успокоила Тони, напомнив свой пример. За столько лет её так и не нашли, значит и мальчика можно уберечь.

А Тони, придурок, позволил ей себя убедить.

И ещё какое-то время он прожил спокойно. Пока однажды утром, когда Тони привычно лениво наблюдал за разомлевшим Питером, он не понял, что заигрался. Парень влюбился. А у Старка встал вопрос — а что же он? Что же он чувствует к этому мальчику? Любовь? Нет, в любовь играют дети. Тони просто наблюдает. Но сейчас всё заходит слишком далеко.

Он принимает решение уйти, которое откладывал так долго, за доли секунды. Но Питер огрызается, хамит и смотрит с вызовом, будто знает о нём больше, чем Тони сам о себе.

И Старк срывается. Никто не смеет с ним так говорить. Даже самые близкие опасаются, а этот парень доказывает своё, будто всё может сходить ему с рук. Будто Питер Паркер может заставлять Тони чувствовать что-то несвойственное, и совсем ничего ему за это не будет.

Старк сбегает из этого дома так быстро, как только может. Он причиняет Питеру боль. За это самого себя прикончить хочется. Он помнит шок на лице парня после крепкого удара, помнит дрожь поджавшихся губ и чувствует себя полным моральным уродом. Старк. Себя. Когда такое было вообще? Почему терзания вошли в норму?

Всё так неправильно. Старк не привык чувствовать так много к одному человеку. Ему нужно что-то с этим делать.

Тони добросовестно ищет замену Паркеру. Его хватает на один вечер — после он сбегает от симпатичного парня по имени Майлз и никогда больше ему не звонит.

К чёрту. Старк много работает, много убивает и думает, что приходит в норму.

Когда непонятно откуда появляется побитый Хэппи с ожогами на пол лица, Тони действительно отвлекается, забывает о Питере на какое-то время. Точнее ровно на полчаса.

До того момента, как Хэппи не огорошивает — среди них предатель. Именно тот парень, который видел Питера. И каждый свой выходной этот парень отлучался куда-то. Конечно, Старк пробивает его жучок и сжимает зубы от предсказуемости — Джеймс Барнс прогуливается у дома Питера. Надо же, какое совпадение.

А всё так хорошо складывалось. Старк почти смог забыть о пареньке.

Мужчина честно думает забить. Дать Барнсу спокойно ходить под солнцем, пока Хоган не узнает, на кого недошпион работает, и убить его. Однако одна мысль о том, что Питеру может грозить, если до него доберутся, не даёт усидеть на месте. Тони сжимает зубы и едет к знакомому дому сам, потому что никому доверить мальца не может — он уже доверился Барнсу.

Пусть не так, как раньше, но всё возобновилось, только теперь их не-свидания заключались только в сексе. Тони старался держаться от парня подальше в остальное время. Но даже наблюдать украдкой было приятно.

И вот цепочка ошибочной влюблённости приводит Тони Старка в эту постель.

Когда Тони представляет, что эти монстры могли бы сделать с его мальчиком, он начинает злиться, а кулаки сами сжимаются. Он почти опоздал. Почти не сберёг. И впору было бы прижать к себе хрупкого парня, но Тони продолжает обсасывать эту мысль, пытаясь понять, чего же он хочет. Отпустить мальчишку в безопасный мир? Или оставить рядом, защищая ценой своей жизни?

***

_І спати з нею так, як пси сплять із дітьми —  
щоби зігріти і щоби не розбудити._

Питер шел на поправку удивительно быстро. Тони с радостью наблюдал за тем, как парень наконец встаёт и выползает из спальни. Они всё ещё в квартире Тони.

Когда мужчина говорит об этом, Паркер удивлённо осматривается почти с благоговением. Старк снова может наблюдать за парнем сколько захочет. В принципе, Тони доволен. За три дня он лишь единожды покидает дом и задерживается на всю ночь, приводя дела в порядок.

Когда утром он выходит из душа, Питер уже хозяйничает на кухне. Хочется коснуться взъерошенного парня, но они так и не поговорили после всего, поэтому Тони держится подальше. Только зарывается пальцами в ворох волос и улыбается.

— Что готовят юные повара? — Питер поворачивается с такой яркой улыбкой, что Старк не сдерживается. Похоже, ароматные блинчики подгорят, потому что он смотрит в глубокие карие глаза и не может не притянуть парнишку к себе. С того самого момента, как Тони видит эту ужасную радость на знакомом лице, он понимает, что у него нет ни единого шанса сдержаться.

Питер охает в его губы и с готовностью отвечает, закидывая тонкие руки на мужские плечи. Старк чувствует горячую волну, которая прокатывается по всему телу, и легко сжимает бедра парня, пытаясь поймать последние секунды мягкого поцелуя. На Питере всё ещё живого места нет, да и без завтрака не хочется остаться.

Но мальчик не поддаётся, не даёт уверенным рукам себя отстранить. Он распаляется не на шутку, провокационно кусая Старка за губы. И Тони ведётся, рычит ему прямо в губы, замечая, как парнишку всего выгибает от низкого звука.

— Что ты делаешь, одуванчик? — выговаривает мужчина, почти не отстраняясь от мягких губ.

— А ты не знаешь? — это не одуванчик, а целый чертёнок — хмурится недовольно и тянется, пытаясь сдёрнуть с мужчины полотенце. Старк сам не знает, как не сдаётся мальцу.

— Твоя голова, — он мягко ерошит кудряшки, — лучше не надо пока.

— Всё равно, — фыркает Питер и смотрит со странным выражением. Тони рассматривает его с прищуром, пытаясь понять, что на этот раз взбрело в кудрявую голову. — Ты же приходишь за этим. А я не хочу уходить. Мне здесь нравится, — вздёргивает он подбородок и смотрит прямо в глаза.

Старк разглядывает парня с минуту, сопоставляя факты в голове, и до него доходит, что Питер себе выдумал.

— Значит, готов платить мне за жильё сексом? — мужчина немного злится на наглую смелость. И на то, как он ошибается в нём, в Тони. Питер морщится от формулировки и смущается, но не отступает.

— Тебе же только это нужно, да? — фыркает Паркер и не ждёт ответа. Отворачивается к плите, возится с чуть пригоревшими блинчиками. Старк смотрит в кудрявую макушку, будто там мысли этого недоразумения прочитать можно.

— Оставайся, сколько хочешь, — Питер застывает, когда его обнимают за плечи, как раньше, до чёртова признания. Он чуть лопатку из рук не роняет и с неверием поворачивает голову к Старку. Щеки тут же касается колючий поцелуй. Питер собирается с мыслями, которые в панике разбегаются под горячими касаниями, и наконец складывает слова в предложения:

— И это всё, что ты скажешь?

— Да, — просто кивает мужчина и отстраняется. — Разве что могу убить тебя, как и обещал, — бросает Старк и скрывается с кухни.

Питер всё-таки роняет лопатку и мгновенно оборачивается. Он вспоминает их старый разговор, и его челюсть отвисает. Но Тони скрывается, даже не догадываясь, какую реакцию вызвал.

Из шока Питера вырывает запах подошедших блинчиков. Он поворачивается к плите и берёт под контроль дрожащие руки.

Улыбка сама расползается по лицу.

Это только начало. До признаний они ещё когда-то дорастут.


	2. Chapter 2

Свет дорогих люстр слепил мальчишеские глаза. Питер делал большие глотки из своего бокала и улыбался собеседнику. Статный мужчина оказался неожиданно интересным: он подробно рассказывал о своей компании, которая специализировалась на программировании. Парню впервые за вечер было интересно — это всё-таки его прямой профиль.

Приём был шикарен. Люди Тони постарались на славу — вечер дня рождения крупнейшего главы преступной банды проходил шикарно. Богато одетые люди, дорогие вина, закуски, знаменитости. Да, Питер, к своему удивлению, видел в толпе несколько важных лиц из политических кругов, что его немного шокировало. Харли (его новый телохранитель) только смешливо фыркнул и посетовал на наивность парня.

— А ты как думал, Пит? — прошептал он и подошёл поздороваться. Кинера все знали, Питера — нет. Он не принадлежал к этим кругам. Он не должен быть здесь. Главное правило Тони — держать Паркера подальше от своего мира. Они не показывались на людях, не гуляли в публичных местах, даже до магазина Старк их вёз в затонированой машине. Если мужчины не было рядом, Питер знал, что за ним следят — когда становилось скучно, он развлекался тем, что находил кудрявую макушку Харли в округе.

***

Эти отношения были странными. У Питера такого никогда ещё не было — чтобы прятаться от всего мира, потому что любое афиширование могло обернуться для него смертью. От одной мысли о таком исходе Питера заливали страх и адреналин. Он думал о том, что будет, если их отношения рассекретят.

Питер не хотел боли. Но так выходило, что из-за Старка её могли причинить. И даже то волнение, с которым Тони ходил вокруг него первую неделю после похищения, не стоило паранойи и паники, что захлёстывала периодически, накатывала волнами и скрючивала, выбивая почву из-под ног.

Питер пытался скрывать. Он не хотел вешать проблемы на плечи Тони, потому что сам согласился на отношения и понимал все риски. Только от Старка было невозможно скрыть хоть что-то. Да, первые два раза Паркер пережил дома, спрятавшись в пушистом одеяле. Даже если кто-то и следил за ним — ничего не понял. В третий раз ему не повезло. Громкий хлопок среди торгового центра заставил его со всех ног кинуться прочь, врезаясь в людей и стены. Харли сработал оперативно.

Он нагнал Питера и мягко уволок в уборную, поддерживая за плечо.

— Давай, Пит, дыши, ты в порядке. Я же наблюдаю за тобой, — бормотал ему парень, пока подставлял лицо ошалелого Питера под струю холодной воды.

Просить Харли молчать было бесполезно, парень был верен Старку болезненно сильно, поэтому, собственно, и был допущен до Паркера. Тони появился вечером, хотя не должен был. Питер посмотрел на него покорным взглядом и впустил мужчину в дом.

— Ты не писал, что приедешь, — пробормотал он слабо. Паника вытянула всё силы из тела. 

— Обстоятельства изменились, — коротко ответил мужчина. Он отказался от ужина, стянул с себя галстук, сгрёб Питера в охапку и уложил спать. Парень вжимался в тёплую шею, вдыхал запах до одури дорогого одеколона, и был так благодарен Тони, потому что под его боком сон пришёл мгновенно. Когда Питер проснулся, он словно родился заново. Мужчина рядом спал.

Паркер провёл рукой по расслабленному лицу и поцеловал в угол губ. Было необычно, но первое, что он заметил, когда их отношения стали постоянными, это то, что Тони стал спать с ним. То есть мужчина оставался на ночь и раньше. Но теперь он действительно засыпал, а не дремал, готовый схватиться на ноги в любой момент. У парня в груди теплело от того, что мужчина доверился ему.

Завтрак на двоих был привычным делом. Ленивое воскресное утро пробиралось в комнату с первыми лучами взошедшего солнца. Питер готовил совсем не утреннюю пасту, любовался на обустроенный садик за окном и мурчал себе под нос любимую песню.

Тони вышел на запах еды, когда всё было готово. Мужчина был в своём халате — одной из тех вещей, что поселилась на отдельной полке в шкафу Питера. Это второе нововведение в их отношениях — Тони не только приезжал, но и оставлял свои вещи. Так, например, любимая чашка, часы на тумбочке, зубная щётка, домашняя одежда грели Питеру сердце даже когда Тони рядом не было.

День прошёл хорошо. Несмотря на причину появления Тони, они не стали вдаваться в подробности. Ну, Питер уже успел так подумать. Однако мужчина был неумолим, он словно дождался, когда Питер расслабился, и начал разговор, мягко, не в лоб, но от этого не легче.

— Подожди-ка, — пробормотал он, когда парень потянулся за поцелуем. Они переместились на диван и смотрели фильм, когда Питер подумал, что произошедшее спустят ему с рук, — давай поговорим, Одуванчик. Что случилось вчера?

— Тони, — вздохнул парень и нарочито раздражённо повалился на подушки, — я не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Врёшь, — фыркнул мужчина и заглянул напрямую в глаза, зная, что Питер не лучший лгун. — Харли всё видел. Не заставляй меня поднимать камеры из торгового центра.

— Ты можешь? — обречённо спросил он больше для отвлечения внимания. Тони на этот трюк не купился и посмотрел на виноватого парня с укором. — Ничего важного, я в порядке.

— Ты боишься, да? — твёрдо спросил мужчина. Питер не отвечал, зачем? Старк и так знал ответ.

Тони просверлил его долгим взглядом, будто ожидая отрицания, но Питер молчал, опустив взгляд в район его солнечного сплетения:

— Ясно.

Тони резко сел. Он напрягся всем телом, челюсть сжалась до хруста. Питер осторожно поднялся и прильнул к нему со спины, зарываясь пальцами в тёмные волосы.

— Извини, — пробормотал он в напряжённую шею и мягко коснулся губами. Старк казался реально встревоженным, из-за чего Паркер почувствовал себя неловко. Давно уже никто не переживал за него так. Но это же был Тони Старк. С мужчиной нужно было привыкать к гиперопеке, особенно после того случая с недопохищением.

— И за что ты сейчас извинился? — фыркнул Тони и немного расслабился, подставляясь под ласковые руки. — Ты не виноват, Одуванчик.

— Я постараюсь держать себя в руках, — упрямо пробормотал парень, надеясь, что они закроют эту тему.

— Тебе нужна уверенность в своей безопасности, — пробормотал Старк и резко повернул голову, встречаясь с покорным взглядом. — Ты должен научиться защищать себя, — выдал он твёрдо, решая всё для себя.

— Отправишь меня на бокс? — фыркнул Питер. Тони наконец повернулся и притянул его в объятья, отчего парень довольно расслабился.

— Не только. Борьба. Медицина. Стрельба. Всё важно, — проговорил Тони, утаскивая их в горизонтальное положение. Теперь пришла очередь Питера вырываться из сильных рук.

— Стрельба? Зачем? Ты же не думаешь, что я буду стрелять в кого-то… живого? — нахмурился Паркер, смотря на своего мужчину с сомнением.

— Иногда это единственный способ выжить, Одуванчик. Мы должны учесть все риски, даже то, что кто-то узнает о тебе, — тот сел следом и попытался коснуться напряжённого плеча. — Я сам научу тебя.

— Тони, — парень выглядел сконфужено, — я не смогу.

— У тебя нет выбора, — к чёрту то, что с ним Старк становился мягче раз в сто (по словам Хэппи), когда мужчина командовал им, Питер сразу чувствовал, что выбора нет. Но сейчас он не мог сдаться просто так.

— У тебя тоже. Я никогда не выстрелю в человека, даже без цели убить. Ты можешь научить меня, но я не буду… — забормотал он быстро и зажмурился, будто представив себе то, о чём только что сказал.

— Или так, или мне придётся уйти, — Тони говорил серьёзно. Парень вернулся мыслями к тому вечеру, когда мужчина уже уходил от него, и от этого в груди взвились злость и обида.

— Детский шантаж, — фыркнул парень, глаза Тони опасно сузились, — у меня есть выбор, Тони…

— У меня тоже есть выбор, — перебил мужчина тоном, не терпящим пререканий, его глаза опасно сверкнули, от напряжения чётко выделялись скулы, — я не позволю тебе пострадать из-за меня. Лучше тогда совсем уйти.

— Давай, — зло выдохнул Питер после минутного молчания. В его глазах появились слёзы, когда он посмотрел на мужчину с укором, — иди! Чего ты стоишь, иди! — парень сам понимал, что истерит, но не смог себя сдержать. Он не будет идти на поводу у чужой жестокости, он не может предать себя. Он не станет таким, как убийцы его семьи.

Взгляд Старка мгновенно потяжелел. Он раздражённо выдохнул и подошёл ближе к вскинувшемуся парню. Питер еле сдерживал желание отступить, потому что от фигуры перед ним несло опасностью сильно и отчаянно. А потом Старк поднял руку, и парень зажмурился, ожидая удара, как было в прошлый раз.

Тони коснулся его щеки мягко, заставляя удивлённо распахнуть глаза. Во взгляде напротив можно было рассмотреть вину, наверное поэтому мужчина отвернулся и спрятал глаза. Тишина висела над ними хуже дамоклового меча, когда Старк направился за своей одеждой, а Питер не мог сдвинуться с места, чтобы остановить.

Старк ушёл. Питер смотрел в окно всю ночь, кусал губы и бесконечно думал.

Наутро среди его гостиной в бархатной шкатулке нашёлся аккуратный чёрный пистолет. Питер трижды выбросил его, но в конце концов спрятал оружие в шкафу среди белья, как в шпионских фильмах.

К вечеру Тони вернулся.

***

Следующая их ссора приняла совсем противоположный оборот. В этот раз Тони яростно выталкивал Питера из своего мира, пока парень смотрел с прищуром и повышал голос. Харли от такой дерзости втягивал голову в плечи, но Пит был особенным, он мог кричать на Старка, а тот даже внимания не обращал.

Всё потому, что мужчина пропал. Да, пропал, как в чёртов прошлый раз. Паркер ходил из стороны в сторону, без конца проверял телефон и матерился сквозь зубы. Старк не брал трубку. Харли не брал трубку. Хэппи, похоже, внёс его в чёрный список.

Питер, обученный лучшими из лучших, уже уверенно держал пистолет в руке. И тогда он достал его из кобуры, припрятанной в удобном месте рядом с кроватью, чтобы всегда был под рукой, и мерял дом беспокойным шагами.

Когда в дверь позвонили, парень только глубоко вдохнул и снял оружие с предохранителя. У него было чёртово дежавю, словно за дверью стоит его старый знакомый с вестью о смерти Старка.

— Извини, не мог ответить, — Кинер спешно зашёл внутрь, оттесняя Питера внутрь дома. На пистолет в белых пальцах телохранитель даже не посмотрел. Он знал, что Паркер достаточно меткий, но выстрелить в человека неспособен. — Меня прислал Тони. Не бойся, он в порядке. И Хэппи обещал надрать тебе уши, но это уже детали.

— Что случилось? — Питер шумно сглотнул и спрятал пистолет. — Он в порядке?

— Скажем так, у Старка был не лучший приём, но он выбрался, как и всегда, — парень потянулся и прошёл на кухню, нагло открывая холодильник. — Как я рад выбраться к тебе. Двое суток на ногах.

— Всё серьёзно, да? — спросил Питер, на ватных ногах провожая Кинера.

— Жить можно, но не очень весело, — парень вытащил последний кусок пиццы и впихнул её в себя за два укуса. — Извини за набег, но я голоден, как волк. Я приехал успокоить тебя, и мне уже нужно возвращаться.

Паркер чуть ли не с раскрытым ртом смотрел на то, как парень допил молоко прямо из пакета и направился к выходу с намерением оставить его одного.

— Я поеду с тобой, — зачастил он и кинулся натягивать кроссовки, когда как Харли нахмурился и остановился.

— Я не могу тебя отвести, Босс против, — сказал он твёрдо.

Питер нахмурился. Он посмотрел на парня перед собой в упор, глубокая складка залегла между бровей.

— Я поеду, — твёрдо повторил он, надеясь, что не звучит, как обиженный ребёнок.

— Питер, я не могу…

— Можешь, — отрезал парень. — Ты меня везёшь или я сам стану его искать. Ты чего-то не договариваешь, я вижу. И не буду сидеть здесь, сложа руки.

— Босс мне голову прострелит за это, — Харли потерял спокойное выражение. — И это не метафора.

— А если я буду сам искать его в ночи, Тони тебя похвалит? — прищурился Питер. Растерянность, что промелькнула на лице телохранителя, почему-то принесла удовлетворение. Парень продолжил обуваться, а Кинер следил за ним и покорно ждал.

Харли бормотал проклятия себе под нос всю дорогу и с каждым кварталом выглядел всё напряжённее, но вёз, понимая, что не имеет другого выбора. Паркер беспокойно смотрел в окно, время тянулось чертовски медленно. Он хотел оказаться рядом с Тони как можно быстрее, убедиться, что мужчина в порядке.

— Выходи, — буркнул парень. Он выглядел обиженным. Питер мог понять, они вроде как неплохо ладили и никогда друг друга не подставляли. Но Паркер не мог по-другому, не мог сидеть в стороне и ждать.

Они прошли через пустой двор обычного кирпичного дома и обошли его, заходя с чёрного входа.

— Никто не должен тебя видеть, подожди, — тихо попросил Кинер и скрылся за тяжёлой металлической дверью. Питер погрузился в ночную тишину и нервно сжал пистолет на поясе. Хотелось открыть дверь самому, но он понимал, что сделает хуже и себе, и Харли.

Когда знакомая русая макушка выглянула из-за двери, Питер уже успел запаниковать.

— Заходи, — пробормотал он. Парень был напряжён. Паркер даже почувствовал укол вины, но ненадолго.

— Браво, — Тони лежал, Питера сразу это смутило. Он прекрасно помнил, что Старк не позволяет себе лишней слабости при подчинённых, а тут опирался на подушки и находился на уровень ниже всех, кто был в комнате. — Удивительно, Харли.

— Я не смог его сдержать, Босс, — парень опустил голову и отошёл в угол, остановившись рядом с Хэппи.

— Кто-то из наших его видел? — тяжёлый взгляд заставил пальцы Питера похолодеть.

— Нет, Босс, — парень покачал головой, всё ещё не поднимая взгляд.

— Хоть на это ума хватило. Я с тобой позже разберусь, — отрезал Тони и наконец посмотрел на Питера, который замер на пороге и рассматривал его в ответ. — Да, видок не лучший. Брюс, ты закончил? — парень только сейчас заметил доктора, который склонился над Старком.

— Да, закончил, — кивнул мужчина и стянул с переносицы очки, опустив плечи, — три дня покоя. Как минимум. Потревожишь швы — удвоишь постельный режим.

— Хорошо, — Старк показательно закатил глаза. — А теперь выйдите все. Хэпп, пробей мне этого чёртова самурая, я хочу сделать из него конструктор, прежде чем вспороть брюхо. Харли, следи, чтобы пацана никто из наших не увидел. Можешь выкалывать глаза, если понадобится. Док, осмотри тех, кому тоже перепало.

Питер проследил за тем, как по-разному Тони влиял на каждого из них. Доктор Беннер, например, не выдержал тяжёлого взгляда, застенчиво кивнул и вышел. Хэппи даже бровью не повёл на командный тон, кивнул в своей привычно угрюмой манере и твёрдо вышел. Харли так и не поднял глаз, пробормотал согласие и ушёл.

— А теперь ты, — проговорил мужчина, когда все вышли, — что ты здесь забыл?

— Что с тобой? — Питер наконец ожил. Он подошёл в два широких шага и опустился на постель. Руки сами тянулись к Тони, ощутить пульс, провести дрожащими пальцами по перевязанному наглухо торсу, мягко коснуться щеки. Тони, на удивление, изменил строгой маске и подался к ласкающей руке.

— Познакомился с японской культурой, — фыркнул мужчина. — Какой-то самурай решил, что я ему по зубам, — мужчина старательно вливал иронию в голос, но Питер всё равно опасно бледнел, когда понял, о чём говорит мужчина. — Нет, Одуванчик, сделай лицо попроще, со мной всё в порядке.

— Тони, — пробормотал он то ли с укором то ли с отчаянием. Мужчина пропустил сожаление во взгляд и сжал протянутые ладони в своих руках.

— Зря ты сорвался ко мне, я бы приехал сам, — мягко проговорил он и мягко поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

Питер не нашёлся с ответом. В нём бурлило нескончаемое беспокойство, отчаянная жалость и колючая злость.

— Я знал, что ты ранен, — ответил он горько и прижался ещё ближе. — Зачем тебе это, Тони?

— Что, Одуванчик? — в голосе мужчины засквозило удивление.

— Жестокость. Опасность. Кровь, — парень сглотнул. Он не раз думал о том, почему Тони такой, какой он есть. Но никогда не решался спросить в слух — слишком личным был вопрос. Но тогда, сидя перед бледным израненным Тони, Питер не смог себя заткнуть.

— Хочешь, чтоб я всё бросил? — вздёрнул бровь мужчина. Он не выглядел злым, только немного сконфуженным.

— Наверное? — пожал плечами парень. Он сам понимал, что просит о невозможном. Но он мог хотя бы попробовать.

— Это самоубийство, Питер. Невозможно уйти. Не для меня, — честно ответил мужчина, смотря в испуганные глаза. Парня передёрнуло от искренности этого ответа. — У меня никогда не было спокойной жизни и не будет, Одуванчик. И я даже этому рад.

Паркер закусил губу и крепче сжал руку мужчины. Он понимал, что мужчина с ним искренен, его слова пугали и почему-то радовали одновременно. Тони это Тони. Он не сможет оставить свою жизнь, слишком уж привык к опасности и адреналину.

— Тогда я буду с тобой, — проговорил парень скороговоркой, — даже в твоём мире.

На секунду глаза мужчины расширились от удивления, но это быстро сменилось снисходительной улыбкой.

— Не говори так, Одуванчик, не руби с плеча, — он потянулся к мягким волосам, но Питер отпрянул и посмотрел чуть обижено:

— Я серьёзно.

— Ты не готов, Питер, — так же серьёзно ответил мужчина и вздохнул. — Даже не заговаривай об этом.

Паркер посмотрел зло, заставив мужчину сжать зубы. Упорство этого мальчишки когда-то выйдет им боком.

— Не ты ли сам вложил пистолет мне в руки? — фыркнул Питер, весь его вид кричал о том, что Тони смог уязвить его своим сомнением. — Я не так слаб, как ты думаешь. Я не хочу сидеть в тени и гадать, жив ты или нет.

— Я научил защищаться, не больше. Все эти разборки не для тебя.

— Это ты так думаешь, — упрямо вздёрнул подбородок парень. Тони усмехнулся. Питер выглядел как ребёнок. И он не понимал, о чём говорит.

— Да? — прищурился мужчина, а затем на его лице появился хитрый оскал. — Харли, сюда, — сказал он громче.

Питер удивлённо посмотрел на вошедшего парня, а затем повернулся к Тони и нахмурился. Мужчина же столкнул его с кровати и властно кивнул, указывая на Кинера.

— Тогда убей его.

Питер опешил. Он так и замер, не успев повернуться к телохранителю, его лицо наполнилось удивлением до краёв.

— Что? — задушено переспросил он, панически посмотрел на замершего Харли, и повернулся назад к Старку.

— Убей его. Давай, это приказ. Если ты хочешь работать со мной, то должен подчиняться, — резко сказал мужчина, властно кивая на парня, который покорно ждал своей участи и не смел даже глаз поднять.

— Зачем?

— Выстрели. Потом объясню, — Питер не шевельнулся, пальцы ослабели. Даже если он потянулся к пистолету, он не смог бы удержать его в слабых дрожащих пальцах.

— Как ты можешь, Тони, он же ничего не сделал! — голос перешёл в крик.

— Понятно, — жёстко улыбнулся мужчина, — тогда я сам.

Питер вздрогнул, когда в руках Старка оказался пистолет. Парень запаниковал, когда Тони возвёл курок, и панически сильно вцепился в свою кобуру, не зная, что делать.

— Надеюсь, ты не возьмёшь эту штуку, чтобы стрелять в меня, — металл. Взгляд Старка пригвоздил Питера к месту, выбил весь воздух из лёгких. Он не мог выдавить и слова, даже пистолет достать не мог. Парень не знал, что делать — направить оружие на Тони он в жизни не сможет.

Старк выглядел решительно. Он был готов стрелять в своего же человека. Только бы доказать Питеру, что он не прав. Парень не мог так. Тем более он не мог допустить, чтобы Харли пострадал из-за него. Всё, на что хватило — шагнуть под дуло пистолета, становясь между ним и Кинером.

Тони тут же опустил оружие и ухмыльнулся.

— Вернись на место, Хар, — чётко бросил он. Питер почувствовал, как его потряхивает. — Иди сюда, — Тони прогнал жёсткость и постучал по месту рядом с собой. Питер подошёл, словно пристыженный ребёнок, но не сел, оставаясь на ногах.

— Это жестоко, — выдохнул он слабым голосом, обида сочилась из покрасневших от напряжения глаз.

— Да, — выдохнул Тони. Он постарался подвинуться ближе, но Питер тут же сел на предложенное место, только бы мужчина не тревожил свои раны. — В этом весь смысл.

***

Свет дорогих люстр слепил мальчишеские глаза. Питер так глубоко ушёл в свои мысли, уже не слушая всего того, что на него выливал собеседник. Парень пришёл в себя, когда в округе появился Кинер и мягко отвёл его за локоть.

— Лучше смени собеседника или Босса разорвёт от ревности, — тихо ухмыльнулся парень, подводя Питера к стойке с шампанским.

— Значит, ты кандидатура лучше? — закатил глаза Паркер, но внимание Тони ему польстило.

— Думаешь, я смог бы приблизиться к тебе, не будучи стопроцентным натуралом? — весело фыркнул парень и снова скрылся в толпе. Питер, который взял новый бокал шампанского, удивлённо вскинул брови и сделал большой глоток.

Он огляделся по залу, выискивая знакомые лица. Кинер познакомил его с людьми, с которыми было бы полезно пообщаться. Среди них было очень много влиятельных личностей, и Паркер не хотел терять такой шанс. Но вместо какого-то мистера Смитта, Паркер столкнулся с глубоким карим взглядом. Тони смотрел требовательно и с прищуром. Питер чуть не подавился шампанским и подумал, что отдал бы всё за то, чтобы влезть в голову Старка прямо сейчас.

Тони в этот момент думал о том, как бы промотать время и заставить этот вечер закончиться поскорее. Да, приём был блистательным, но он предпочёл бы променять его на тихий вечер с мальчишкой.

Они с Питером не виделись месяц. Именно такой срок продлилась рабочая поездка, которую Тони никак не мог отменить — Пеппер и так иногда обещала откусить ему голову за то, что он срывал её бизнес планы привязанностью к мальчику. Поэтому пришлось ехать.

Старк мог бы взять парня с собой, но прекрасно понимал, что для слежки Фьюри не существует границ, а если личность Питера отойдёт в Щ.И.Т., то они не разгребут ворох проблем даже с помощью всех связей мужчины.

По правде говоря, даже то, что Питер был здесь — неоправданный риск. Но Тони пошёл на него, потому что ещё неделя ожидания убила бы его. А так он мог увидеть Питера перед ещё одной командировкой. Тем более мужчина постарался замаскировать мальчика под сына мистера Тумса — мафиози, которого самолично убил несколько месяцев назад. Правда, об этом никто так и не прознал, а Тони перебрал на себя руководство его компанией. Скрытный параноик и идиот сам себя подставил, потому что ни у кого даже вопросов не возникло из-за его отсутствия.

После этого вечера Питер снова растворится в городе, и никто даже не подумает его искать, потому что кому нужен старик Тумс. Это Тони понемногу выносил его дело из долгов, надеясь на скорую прибыль, остальным до таинственного идиота не было дела. Старк лично пересмотрел список гостей трижды, чтобы в этом убедиться.

Да, повторное такое появление может казаться подозрительным. Но на один вечер в честь своего дня рождения, Тони мог себе это позволить.

Правда, он пожалел о своём решении (немного), когда увидел, с каким интересом мальчик слушает идиота Томпсона, а тот пожирает глазами увлечённого мальчишку. Сначала Тони решил игнорировать. Но когда чёртов Юджин скользнул вороватой ладонью по спине парня, у Тони только искры из глаз от злости не посыпались. К его чести, Паркер тут же отстранился, а затем последовал за Кинером без споров. Хорошо, потому что терпение Тони было на исходе.

Наверное из-за зудящего под лопаткой раздражения Старк позволил жене маразматика Росса неоднозначно прижаться прямо посреди зала. И это длилось до тех пор, пока он не заметил мелькнувший колючий взгляд с другой части зала. После этого мужчина стряхнул руку, которая неприятно щекотала поясницу под пиджаком и ушёл.

Так бы они и продолжили этот вечер, выводя друг друга и сгорая от ревности, и закончили бы его жарким скандалом и не менее жарким примирением.

Но, когда Питер подошёл за ещё одним бокалом, потому что предыдущий выпил почти залпом, не помня себя от ревности, вмешался третий человек. Парень как раз потянулся за бокалом, когда Харли выскочил перед ним будто из-под земли и сшиб своим телом, роняя на пол. Питер больно ударился спиной о мрамор и запаниковал. Первую секунду он негодовал от глупости Харли, который так глупо подставил его и привлёк всеобщее внимание. А затем два хлопка достигли его ушей, сверху посыпались щепки и пыль со стены за его спиной.

Все замерли, напряжение повисло в зале. Выстрелы сменились оглушающей тишиной, а затем лёгким шумом гостей, которые оставили волнение, когда люди Старка скрутили стрелка, что затаился на балконе над их головами. Чёрт бы подрал эти шикарные представительные залы.

— Что здесь, Хар? — Питер почувствовал, как его трясло. Несколько секунд исчезли из памяти, когда он пришёл в себя, Кинер уже поднял его на ноги и прикрыл своей спиной от жалящих взглядов.

— Порядок, — коротко ответил парень. Питер ошалело моргал, его руки дрожали, а плечи были опущены. Чёртова паника взяла за горло и перекрыла дыхательные пути.

— Что ж, дамы и господа. В целях безопасности я должен выставить вас вон, хотя устроенный детский сад того не стоит, — фыркнул… Тони. Да, это был Тони, стоял в нескольких шагах и смотрел на толпу свысока. Питер наконец сморгнул пелену и попытался скрыть дрожь, хоть и весьма безуспешно.

— Эй, парень, — мужчина смотрел прямо на него, и, видит Бог, Питер почти кинулся ему на шею, несмотря на толпу людей, которые не должны знать о них. Но Старк будто расшифровал его намерения и окатил саркастичным тоном. — Ты жив? Парни, чей он? Пришёл со своим папочкой?

Питер сглотнул. Люди Старка выводили гостей и оцепляли периметр, а Паркер должен был взять себя в руки и ответить, внятно, вписываясь в роль, которую они придумали. Но он не мог. Парню хотелось, чтобы Тони прижал его к себе и успокоил, потому что когда смерть пролетела от него в нескольких сантиметрах, было сложно взять себя в руки. Парень только хлопал глазами с приоткрытым ртом и смаргивал слёзы.

— Отъебись от него, Старк, парень в шоке. Это мальчишка Тумса, — Харли сжал предплечье, и Питер был ему благодарен. Кинер ни на секунду не выпал из роли — сегодня он был гостем Старка, а не наёмником, поэтому и позволял себе вольно высказываться.

— Я вижу, — фыркнул мужчина. — Эй, Романова. Организуй нам отъезд и мальчишку с собой захвати. Идиот Тумс всё равно не вылезает из своего особняка, — громко скомандовал Тони. Почти всех лишних зрителей вывели, но Тони помнил — даже его люди могли предать, поэтому простоял рядом ещё секунду и равнодушно отошёл от замершего мальчишки, которого хотелось обнять и унять бьющую дрожь хоть на секунду. А не следить за тем, как от грубости его трясёт ещё сильнее.

До безопасного места они ехали в разных машинах. Хэппи смотрел на Тони через зеркало взглядом «ну и урод же ты». Но не комментировал. Видел, что Старк на пределе. Видел, как мужчина смотрел в зеркало на чёрную машину, что ехала позади.

— Убью, — прошипел он себе под нос, чтобы хоть немного сбавить напряжение.

— Он в порядке, Тони, — тихо сказал водитель, выворачивая в тёмную улочку.

— Найду того, кто слил Питера, и убью.

— Так и сделай, — поддакнул Хэппи. Тони только сейчас заметил, как панически сбивается дыхание. Срочно нужно взять себя в руки. — Я соберу всех, кто знал.

— Только Пеппер не дёргай, — кивнул мужчина и глубоко вдохнул, а затем забил и достал из портативного бара бутылку.

Двадцать минут пути были для него вечностью. Старк цедил пойло и бесконечно злился — на себя, на охранников, на доверенных лиц, даже на Питера. Парень так яростно хотел стать частью всего этого, но даже не сумел увернуться от пули. Чёрт. Он одарит Кинера всем, чем только этот парень захочет. Ещё бы секунда, и он вёз бы Питера не в постель, а в больницу или (ещё хуже) в морг.

Питер уснул в машине, потому что заботливый Харли чётким движением уколол ему успокоительное. Парень был ему благодарен, оставаться в сознании было тяжело.

Проснулся он уже в помещении. Сначала волна паники заставила напрячься всем телом. Тем более голос чужого человека зажёг в голове яркую лампочку с пометкой опасность, но затем он вспомнил короткую поездку. Здесь он был в безопасности. Доктор Беннер тормошил его, пытаясь разбудить. Он действовал осторожно и уговаривал на осмотр. Питер не нашёл аргументов, чтобы отказать.

В это время Тони ходил по пустой переговорной, зло чеканя шаги. Напряжение отказывалось покидать его, в памяти раз за разом всплывал момент, когда он, словно в замедленной съёмке, увидел, как Питер падает на пол. Несколько секунд он думал, что Харли не успел. И как же было сложно натянуть маску безразличия, когда облегчение затопило с головой. Питера это обидело. Но Старк не мог по-другому, не мог их выдать даже после случившегося.

— Босс, — Тони прервал злой марш, когда услышал знакомый голос. Харли стоял на пороге и смотрел на злого Старка с опаской, — стрелок уже внизу.

— Вызвали всех, кто знал о Питере? — голос звучал резко и хрипло. Мужчина сжал спинку кресла, пытаясь хотя бы немного утихомирить гнев, потому что он грозил перестрелять всех к чертям.

— Да, всех привезут. Нужно время, — кивнул парень и уже собирался выйти. Но Тони прервал его громогласным:

— Сядь, — Харли удивился, но послушался беспрекословно.

Старк не смог сдержаться, он навернул ещё один злой круг, и остановился, пытаясь перевести дух. Нужно срочно успокоиться, он должен быть образцом сдержанности, должен думать наперёд. Не зря же Старки славились своим холодным умом и прекрасным расчётом.

— Я не подозреваю тебя, — наконец выдавил мужчина, отчего плечи Харли заметно расслабились. — Думаю, что ты не причастен, поэтому можешь не оставаться на чудное собрание. Отправляйся на отдых.

Кинер позволил себе тень ухмылки. Тони развеселился, когда вспомнил, каким тоном парень говорил с ним в зале при гостях. Виртуоз, не зря он приставил именно его к Паркеру.

Старк специально дождался, пока довольный Харли ступит одной ногой за порог, и только тогда окликнул его:

— Кинер, — парень замер и повернулся. Мужчина ещё раз просканировал его, никаких признаков паники, шока и замешательства. Похоже, Харли действительно ничего не скрывал, — я твой должник. Хорошенько это запомни и используй с умом.

Глаза парня широко распахнулись от удивления, а затем он благодарно кивнул. Старк проводил удаляющуюся спину и почувствовал, что немного успокоился. До разноса, который он собирался устроить своим приближёнными, осталось чуть больше, чем полчаса.

***

Питер застал этот разнос случайно. Он неожиданно проснулся от ощущения, что падает, и вскочил на постели. То, что не послышались выстрелы, немного привело в чувства. Старые пыльные часы на стене показывали, что прошло всего сорок минут с тех пор, как невероятно нервный доктор Беннер покинул его, напоив напоследок какими-то лекарствами.

Судя по всему, они сработали — шок отступил. Однако мысли, что кружились в голове шальным потоком, не давали уснуть. А ещё в его голове плотно крутился Тони. Жёсткий насмешливый Тони, который не касался и позволял себе обжиматься с кем-то прямо посреди зала. Старк, который даже не взглянул после того, как Питера чуть не пристрелили. Парень почувствовал ком обиды в горле.

Он не мог просто так лежать. Хотелось проверить свои догадки, убедиться в том, что мужчине плевать. Именно поэтому он выбрался из постели и пошёл по коридору.

В прошлый раз Харли объяснил ему, что это убежище для крайних случаев. Оно огромное, может вместить в себя сотню наёмников, но часть дома, в которой они были сейчас, обычно занимал Старк и приближённые, а наёмники могли приходить только по зову. Поэтому парень никого не встретил и легко нашёл Тони — по громкому крику, который было слышно в коридоре.

Однако пока он добрался до единственного источника света и звука, крики стихли. Тони говорил зло и быстро, но больше не кричал. Парень осторожно заглянул в щель и прислушался. Он хотел понять, что происходит, не выдавая себя, потому что внутри сидели люди, которых он никогда не видел.

— Отчёт, Романова, — жёстко проговорил мужчина, приближаясь к ярко-рыжей девушке с краю стола.

— Мужчина. Действовал один. Бывший военный. Я сомневаюсь, что наёмник — тут скорее личные счёты. Не говорит, — девушка пыталась выглядеть уверенно, но от близости Старка сжалась на своём месте.

— За каким чёртом он пришёл? И откуда узнал про Питера? — прорычал мужчина, вплотную наклоняясь к наёмнице.

— Не знаю, — тихо ответила она. В следующую секунду её голова дёрнулась от звонкой пощёчины. Напряжение в воздухе сгустилось. Беннер ни с того ни с сего вскочил на ноги.

— Сядь, — рявкнул ему Старк, — и поблагодари меня за то, что не застрелил её прямо в чёртовом зале, как ответственную за защиту праздника.

Мужчина отошёл от стола. Он не переставал двигаться ни на минуту, измеряя комнату твёрдым маршем. Питер видел в этом признаки нервозности, которую Тони мастерски выдавал за уверенность.

— Никто, кроме вас, не знал, кто такой Питер, — он отвернулся и обвёл взглядом напряжённых людей за столом. Питер узнал Хэппи, он сидел рядом с темнокожим мужчиной и хмурился точно так же, как Старк. — Какая незадача, что его попытались убить при первом же выходе в свет.

— Нужно допросить стрелка, — хмуро вставил своё слово Хоган, — я пойду.

— Нет, — прервал его Старк, — я сам схожу. Лучше позаботься о том, чтобы подчистить хвосты. Найдите, как он пробрался через наших ребят. Каждого, кто предал, убейте. Роудс, поможешь ему, — темнокожий мужчина кивнул. — Романова, к утру мне нужно досье на этого самоубийцу. Кем работал, чем жил, где ел, с кем спал. И только попробуй что-то упустить, — рыжая так же поспешно кивнула. Из её разбитой губы шла кровь. — Бартон, — мужчина, который сидел к Питеру спиной, оживился и поднял голову, — иди в казармы и послушай, что наши болтают о сегодняшнем. Любые подозрительные детали, лишняя осведомлённость — обо всём ты должен рассказать лично мне. Брюс, останешься до утра, осмотришь Питера ещё раз. Я пока поговорю с нашим неожиданным гостем. Если он вдруг сможет указать на вас, лучше бы вам выпилиться самостоятельно, — закончил мужчина и сел в кресло, всем своим видом выражая пренебрежение.

— Идите вон отсюда, — выдохнул Старк устало. Питер отпрыгнул от двери, но наёмники вышли в другую, оставив Тони одного в рекордные сроки.

— Иди сюда, Питер, — громко выдохнул Тони спустя несколько секунд. Парень замер и сглотнул, осторожно приоткрывая дверь.

— Я… не хотел подслушивать, — сглотнул он, осторожно проходя в комнату. Инстинктивно парень ждал от Старка отчуждения и холодности.

— Иди сюда, — вздохнул мужчина и поманил его пальцем, — давай, Пит, не бойся.

— Ты не злишься? — у мужчины внутри что-то сдвинулось, когда он увидел загнанный испуганный взгляд. Он поднялся и сам шагнул навстречу к парню. Питер не решался подойти, но охотно позволил себя обнять и привлечь ближе к столу.

— За что мне злиться? — спросил Старк. — Это ты здесь можешь злиться, а не я.

Паркер замер статуей, когда Тони прижал его ещё ближе и зарылся в его шею, глубоко вдыхая. Он мягко усадил его на стол, оставаясь в такой интимной позе.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — тихо спросил мужчина, потому что Питер так и не нашёлся. Парень был в шоке. Он ждал холодного приёма, поэтому сейчас буквально растёкся в крепких объятиях. Тони был даже ближе, чем обычно: он вжался в Питера и не отстранялся ни на дюйм.

— Нормально, — пискнул он, всё ещё недоумевая.

— Врёшь, — ухмыльнулся мужчина. — Почему ты молчишь, если тебе есть что сказать? — фыркнул он и мягко скользнул к запястьям Питера. Он огладил выпирающие косточки и направил подрагивающие руки себе за спину, потому что застывший парень его даже не обнял.

— Та женщина, — прошептал Паркер уязвлённо. Карие глаза удивлённо блеснули, но ненадолго — мужчина снова прижался невероятно близко.

— Я имел в виду то, что случилось немного позже. Но если тебе интересно, то не о чем беспокоиться. Шарлотта жена моего партнёра, — в голосе Тони послышалось веселье.

— Шарлотта? — Питер понемногу отмирал, а произнесённое имя заставило нахмуриться.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я запомнил бы имя? — фыркнул мужчина. — Сказал первое, что в голову пришло.

Питер неловко кивнул и сжал объятия, понемногу успокаиваясь. Старк молчал, не торопя, покорно ждал, пока парню станет комфортней рядом с ним.

— Ты всё ещё любишь меня, да? — прошептал Питер спустя несколько минут в тишине, а затем сам испугался произнесённого. Тони никогда не говорил о чувствах напрямую, после их первой ссоры тема признаний больше не поднималась. Парень боялся всё испортить, особенно сейчас.

— Эй, — руки заботливо легли на окаменевшие плечи, — я здесь, Одуванчик. Всё, как раньше. То, что я говорил — простой фарс. Ты же знаешь.

Питер знал. Но от услышанного его плечи всё равно расслабились.

— Было страшно, — выдохнул парень. Тони погладил его по кудряшкам, не спеша отстраняться. Он собирался наслаждаться близостью столько, сколько сможет. Подумать только, он чуть не потерял своего парня.

— Босс, — Наташа ворвалась в комнату спустя несколько минут. Она замерла от увиденного и виновато опустила глаза, складывая руки на груди в защитном жесте, — извините, я…

— Говори, раз пришла, — фыркнул мужчина, надевая строгую маску. Мальчик в его руках дёрнулся, но Старк не позволил отстранится, только повернул голову к наёмнице, не меняя позы. Парень спрятал смущенное лицо на широком плече.

— Стрелок буянит, требует встречи с вами. Он не унимается — как бы парни не зашибли его за ночь, — Питер трусливо посмотрел на женщину из-за плеча. Она не поднимала глаз, но парень всё равно был донельзя смущен.

— Чёрт, — вздохнул Тони и отошёл, оставляя Питера сидеть на столе за его плечом, — пусть приведут прямо сюда.

Он устало потёр переносицу и кинул на парня за своей спиной озабоченный взгляд.

— Питер, знакомься — это Наташа, — представил он, кивнув на рыжую, — Наташа, Питер. Ближайшие несколько часов он на твоей совести. Да, он чёртов ангел, так что лучше тебе быть помягче, — девушка с интересом посмотрела на Питера и покорно кивнула.

— Тони, — возмущённо перебил парень. Он улыбнулся Наташе, когда встретился с ней глазами, но тут же удивлённо вернулся к мужчине. Старк нахмурился, не одобряя их переглядки, и вопросительно посмотрел на Питера, — я хочу остаться. Послушать, почему он…

— Пит, не начинай этот бесконечный спор, — вздохнул Старк, закатывая глаза. — Ты же понимаешь, что мы с ним не хороводы водить будем. Ты не готов.

— Тони, — вздохнул парень и упрямо вздёрнул подбородок, — я останусь.

Старк, ожидавший возмущений, на секунду замер и удивлённо вздёрнул брови. В несколько твёрдых шагов он приблизился к парню и осмотрел его с ног головы.

— Приказываешь? — фыркнул он. Питер покачал головой смущенный, но глаз не отвёл. Мужчина просверлил его долгим взглядом и покачал головой. — Оружие с собой?

Питер похлопал себя по поясу, но пистолета с собой не было. Тони пробурчал что-то о безалаберности и повернулся к Наташе.

— Не найдётся чего-то, Романова? Можно дамское, — Питер обжёг его злым взглядом, когда взял из рук подошедшей Наташи небольшой пистолет. — Перезаряди, — скомандовал Тони и проследил, как ловко парень работает с оружием.

— Будь рядом, — Тони кивнул Наташе на дверь. Рыжая послушно вышла. Питер очаровывал, но она сдерживала лишние порывы, чтобы не нарваться на Босса. — Ты когда-то доведешь меня, — фыркнул Старк.

Стрелка привёл мужчина, которого Тони звал Бартоном, и поставил связанного на колени. Питер сжался на своём месте, наёмник просверлил его взглядом, но тут же отступил по приказу Тони.

Паркер уверял себя, что будет готов к жёсткому Старку, но, когда мужчина без прелюдий расшиб стрелку лицо, не сдержал испуганного вздоха. Мужчина посмотрел на него из-за плеча с дерзкой ухмылкой и снова ударил. Питер сжался, но не уходил, пытаясь держать себя в руках.

— Стой, — прохрипел мужчина, кровь заливала его глаза, разбитые губы еле шевелились. Питеру показалось, что у него недоставало зубов, но, возможно, они просто были залиты кровью, — я всё скажу. Стой.

— Скажешь, — согласно кивнул Старк и ударил снова, теперь с ноги, — ты мне всё расскажешь, — снова удар, — например, откуда узнал про него, — мужчина распластался по полу, сплёвывая кровь на пол. Питера мутило, но он не прятался. Когда убийца посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, стало ещё тяжелее.

— Кто тебе рассказал? — ожесточённо повторил Старк, поднимая его за волосы, привлекая внимание мужчины.

— Никто, — прохрипел пленник. Тони зарычал, вкладывая в следующий удар ещё больше мощи, — стой. Стой, я расскажу, — взмолился он. Старк поднялся с корточек и отошёл на шаг. — Мне никто не говорил. Я следил за тобой, Старк. И за твоими людьми тоже. Все знают, что тот, кто помогает тебе вести дела, остаётся в тени. Я искал и нашёл. Почему вдруг сам Хоган привозит какого-то незначительного мальчишку? Ты почти проигрался, Старк, если бы не твои преданные шавки.

— Идиот, — выдохнул Тони и тихо засмеялся, вздёрнув голову. — Ты нашёл не того, — жёстко ухмыльнулся он.

Мужчина на полу молчал, прикрыв глаза, кажется, он терял сознание. Питер уже облегчённо выдохнул, но Старк не позволил ему такой роскоши.

— Кто заказчик? — спросил мужчина, пнув наёмника по зубам носком ботинка. Убийца открыл глаза и зашипел от боли, сворачиваясь на полу, чтобы уйти от ударов. Он что-то нечленораздельно прохрипел, получая ещё несколько пинков. — Говори, — прикрикнул Тони, с силой наступая на его ладонь, ломая пальцы.

— Не знаю! — вскрикнул мужчина. — Я не знаю! На меня вышли через Тор*. Получил деньги и информацию через сеть.

Старк зло фыркнул и отошёл. Стрелок снова отключился, в ближайшее время он точно не представлял опасности.

— Веселишься? — фыркнул Старк, просверлив парня взглядом, и отвернулся, подхватив свой телефон. Питер смотрел на свои руки, пытаясь не обращать внимание на болезненные хрипы человека на полу, который чуть не убил его по ошибке. Это уже было за гранью добра и зла. Питер был зол, но вряд ли мог бы причинить ему боль, даже несмотря на то, что мужчина был отъявленным моральным уродом.

— Хэппи, он искал Пеппер. Проследи за тем, чтобы спрятать её получше. Сам не ездь, тебя могут пасти, — выдавал указания Тони в телефонную трубку. Питер не поднимал взгляда, он уже хотел уйти, но боялся сдвинуться с места, не хотел, чтобы Тони считал его трусом, которого нужно уводить за ручку.

Наёмник на полу вдруг двинулся. Он открыл глаза, и его осмысленный взгляд метнулся к Питеру, глазами он вцепился в зажатый в дрожащих пальцах пистолет. Парень вопросительно посмотрел на спину Тони, который рычал в трубку. Они с Хэппи иногда спорили, это было нормальным. А вот рывок стрелка, который сбросил верёвки, словно фокусник — был ненормальным. Питер испуганно смотрел на мужчину, который, словно зомби в фильмах ужасов, добирался до него на четвереньках и смотрел на пистолет, как на последний шанс выжить.

Тони резко обернулся за секунду до того, как прогремел выстрел. Стрелок упал на пол, следом за ним пистолет выпал из белых пальцев Питера. Старк даже не заметил, как выронил телефон и в три шага оказался рядом с Питером, который ошарашенно разглядывал мёртвого мужчину перед собой.

— Эй, — мягко окликнул Тони, быстро оказываясь рядом. — Пит?

— Что здесь, Босс? — ввалилась в комнату Наташа. Старк отмахнулся от неё, но Питер неожиданно ответил на заданный вопрос.

— Я убил его, — тихо проговорил парень, не отводя глаз от тела.

— Тихо, — Тони мягко коснулся его плеча, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, — всё хорошо, Пит, спокойно, — он мягко тронул дрожащего парня за подбородок.

— Я убил его, — повторил Питер и перевёл взгляд на мужчину. Дрожащий голос и застывшее от шока лицо заставило Тони задохнуться от беспокойства.

— Всё хорошо, Пит. Ты защищался. Спокойно, спокойно.

Парень замолчал и снова перевёл взгляд на истекающий кровью труп. Его нижняя губа задрожала от подступающих слёз, но он будто бы не замечал.

— Эй, Питер, посмотри на меня, — попросил Старк, возникая перед мальчишкой, заглядывая в застывшее лицо. — Ты не виноват. Ты сделал правильно, Одуванчик. Успокойся. Пойдём со мной, — быстро заговорил он и приблизился. Питер смотрел неосмысленно, но позволил притянуть ближе. Парень послушно повис куклой, когда Тони обнял его за талию и поднял.

— Пойдём, малыш, — пробормотал он. — Всё хорошо.

Питер наконец отреагировал, крепче прижался к нему и задушенно всхлипнул, утыкаясь в плечо. Тони сто раз пожалел, что расслабился и позволил этому случиться.

— Приберись, — шепнул он Наташе, выходя с Питером на руках. — И вызови Беннера.

Наташа проводила Босса удивлённым взглядом и быстро набрала доктору. Она знала Тони так долго, но он смог её удивить, неожиданно оказался… человеком.

— Тише, Пит, — баюкал Тони дрожащего парня, который отказался разжать руки, поэтому засыпал прямо на мужчине. Старк не обращал внимания на взгляды Беннера, позволил ввести мальчику лекарства и без конца его успокаивал. Ничего, ему нужно время привыкнуть. Он всё сделал правильно. Храбрый мальчик. Одуванчик.

За всю ночь Питер так и не выпустил Тони из своей мёртвой хватки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Тор — популярная программа для сёрфинга по даркнету, не бог)
> 
> да, я люблю дописывать уже законченные миники, и что вы мне сделаете?))))


End file.
